


Memory Lost

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: 成熟大人的不成熟爱情故事（x-无聊狗血恋爱脑-披着离婚皮的谈恋爱





	1. Chapter 1

罗伊斯在摸鱼。  
上班前十五分钟，把邮箱里工作简单分类，关了邮箱开始做规划做方案。同办公室的小年轻被他点名喊到身边做简报。  
常规事务他就直接放手，什么事都抓能累死他。跟人事说招人的事，每天被公司每个部门问同样的问题，负责人摊着手要不我直接给你部门打工吧，公司在这样节流下去，哎，好累，想退休。  
罗伊斯也料到要不到人，然而该做的表面功夫不能少。退一万步来说，人来了做项目培养感情，落得一个日后好相见的结局。还不不提了，提了胃疼。  
早上的冰美式放了双杯奶，胃里打着一股气。  
丢了一通邮件又播了一通电话，能外派的事赶紧往外丢，剩下的就是等和催。  
几个社交账户刷了一遍，蹲守论坛在几个板块上跳来跳去，做着实习生都会做的事。除了他的桌面上放着”Manager”的title名牌。  
座机铃声响起了，他看到坐在他前面的小年轻肩膀一抖，一看也是在摸鱼。  
响了第三声，确定不是打错或是别的，罗伊斯接起电话，说准备开会了怎么还没来。  
等等。罗伊斯说着，放下话筒开始翻日程表，半天没找到。他拿起话筒问，开什么会，我没收到通知。  
老板回国今天也在，全世界都在等你了，赶紧上来吧。电话被扣了。  
话筒里有忙音，嘟嘟。  
“你怎么还在？”罗伊斯手快的收拾东西，听到声音抬头看，法尔夫站在门口看着他，皮什切克站在他身后。  
罗伊斯比着口型问怎么回事。法尔夫看不下去，进来拎人。他以前毛毛躁躁，法尔夫没少干这事。自从坐上这位子，老总看他那都觉得好。显得皮什切克这个嫡系弟子像是白捡的。  
久违重温幼崽体验，感觉怎么样——挺丢人的。  
皮什切克是在茶水间被人逮住的，搭电梯上楼开会，全身只有一个水杯一台手机。罗伊斯还好一点，拿了两份产品资料。  
“什么情况？”电梯里站着三个人，法尔夫站在门前，留着两个弟子在对暗号。罗伊斯撞了撞皮什切克的肩膀。  
“【开会】”皮什切克用母语说了这个单词。他们供职的公司是跨国公司，哪个地方的人都有，最先传开的单词永远是脏话，其次是会议这个词。会议的形式有很多种的，最恶心的莫过于事后检讨会。用脏话替代检讨会总不合适，间接些委婉些，用母语说了会议这个单词。自嘲之余还有种电影里特工对暗号的相似感，很得小年轻的中意。  
罗伊斯有时候也想说坐到这个位置就不会喜欢这个说法。股东不在乎你的努力，他们只要看到数字跳动，要分红要利益。推动新项目维持旧产品运营，资源有限精力有限，压力具现化就是放在大门口的黄色吉祥物，圆头圆脑大肚子，还喜欢粘人要抱抱。  
久违听到熟悉的异国语言，罗伊斯揉着耳朵皱着眉抱怨着耳鸣，谁也没说话。

出了会议室的门，罗伊斯低垂着头，开始做自我检讨，是不是太久没被骂，股东也没说什么，他就想请假找个安静的地方缓缓。  
“不就是没有刷新我的游戏积分吗”散会后，皮什切克终于拿回自己的手机。罗伊斯的手机昨晚忘了充电，靠着个位数电量撑到了公司。被会议拎走时干脆留在座位上充电。  
进会议室前，皮什切克义正严辞声明不会交出自己的手机。会议上销售部被高高举起轻轻放下，罗伊斯一开心拿了桌面上的手机开始玩消消乐，憋的皮什切克在五彩发光的背景侧光下听了全程会议。  
其他人直接去饭堂吃午饭。说是饭堂，只是附近的一家家庭餐厅，离得近菜品也不错，饭点过去都是眼熟的，抓人开跨部门会议特别方便。  
罗伊斯挥挥手让皮什切克先去餐厅找位置，他回去办公室拿手机。对于二十一世纪初代网瘾青年来说，一早上没碰手机简直酷刑。  
“等你吧，现在过去餐厅也没位置给我”皮什切克这么说，罗伊斯也随他去。  
进了办公室，拔掉充电线，罗伊斯原地解锁手机准备边走边刷ins。平时走路的时候习惯听歌，今天旁边多了一个人，基于社交礼仪，有线耳机又被塞回口袋。  
“我回个电话”罗伊斯喊了一声。解锁屏幕后一列未接来电，有座机有手机号。座机号码眼熟，没想起来是哪。手机号不只是眼熟，他回拨过去处于通话中。手机号还发来一条信息：  
“他没让通知任何人，但我觉得你最好过来一趟”然后一个定位。这次他认出来，那是市立医院的实时定位。  
短信里的“他”意有所指，名字长长一串，十足拗口。罗伊斯第一次学着念名字的时候，重音没踩准，被周围的人笑。喊名字又太过亲昵，耍赖一样自作主张喊了姓氏昵称，一喊就没办法改口。甚至在签字的时候，看着文件上的名字还觉得陌生，不应该的。  
心脏跳得比以往要高，落地的动静也比以往大。大部分人和医院扯上关系都不是什么好事。诸事颇顺的早上就此告罄。  
“我不吃了，得去趟医院。下午可能晚会来，你看着点。实在不行帮我请假”罗伊斯飞快交代情况，拿起外套和包往外走。  
“我送你去，你现在这样开不了车”

在中午即使是在市中心也算畅通无阻，办公楼离市立医院转公交将近一个小时，自己开车能省一半时间。  
皮什切克在门口打着双闪放罗伊斯下车。要不是国产车有副驾驶不扣安全带无法启动的系统设置，可能刚看到医院影子，罗伊斯就解开安全带，顺时顺地跳下去。  
罗伊斯是一路小跑到询问台。这样的身影和动作在医院太过常见，没有人拨出半点注意力。  
“我是罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基的…呃…的亲属。我接到医院通知电话，他现在人在那？发生了什么事？我现在要做什么？”罗伊斯对着护士开炮似是的一通问。  
“能在重复病人的姓名？”护士在键盘上敲敲打打“方便拼读姓氏？”  
罗伊斯什么话都不想说，只想立刻知道到底发生了什么，为什么莱万会出现在多特，而且是多特的市立医院。不多的冷静告诉他，发脾气追问无理取闹无助于解决任何问题，他拿过了桌面上的便签，飞快的写了莱万的全名递给了护士。  
“哦。病人是在今早十点入院的。在一楼外科。沿着走廊左拐就是了。家属怎么现在才来”  
拿到了答案，罗伊斯丢下一声谢谢就走了，没有为护士的疑问提供任何答案。  
他也不知道为什么会现在出现在这。这个说法有些绕口，这么说，莱万来多特没有通知他，进医院也没有通知他，要不是多管闲事的熟人拨了一打电话外加一条信息，医院方面也从莱万的医疗卡上翻到他的联系方式。这时候他应该在公司楼下的家庭餐厅吃薯条。  
好像他身上任何事和莱万扯上关系都从简单变为复杂，黑洞般吸力拉扯时空，扭曲法则。罗伊斯没忍住叹了一口气。  
在转角处他成功迷路了，随手抓了一个路过医生。人一紧张话都说不好，比手画脚的问外科怎么走和一个叫莱万的病患怎么样。  
罗伊斯的运气一般，中等偏下，所有拼运气的事都不用喊他，喊了也不会来。一年里所有的运气都在这一刻炸开，随手抓到了医生刚好是负责接收莱万的医生。他比了一个暂停手势，拉着罗伊斯靠边站，解答他的所有问题。  
而且刚巧他有空能给罗伊斯带路，边走边说明情况。一起交通事故兼见义勇为事迹。小朋友横穿马路，十字路口有车闯红灯，具体原因还不知道。莱万飞身出去抱着小孩往旁边滚，停住的时候头不小心磕到看一旁的台阶。已经做完了检查，擦伤扭伤和轻微脑震荡，回去注意休息，再观察一个下午就能出院了，回去注意休息，有问题及时回来就医。  
“到了，就在那”医生看了看罗伊斯又看了看莱万“你们真般配”  
罗伊斯笑的时候，嘴角左右不对称。他没做声，同样的他也看到了莱万。  
作为医院分流点，外科区域人多的要命，医生病人护士家属消防警察什么都有，能单独开一个专题电视剧的要素在这里随手抓。人来人往，各种口音叫喊，杂乱喧哗他还是第一眼看到了莱万。  
做完了检查，帘子被拉开。莱万右半边的衬衫西裤满是破损和脏土，右手缠着绷带，还有一些零碎的损伤也得到了妥善处理。太阳穴位置用贴着绷带，那就是轻微脑震荡的成因。  
伤患靠坐在床上哄着被他救回来的孩子，要不是半身绷带看起来只是个喜欢小孩的英俊路人。莱万喜欢小孩子，不像罗伊斯那样外露出来，见到了就蹲下身哄。更多是一种大型动物看顾幼崽的天性，旁观着他们嬉戏，超出界限就去拉一把，就像这次交通事故。  
罗伊斯只是看着，没有开口没有招手，是块被拔掉电池的手机，连个残余图标都显示不出来。  
像是感应到什么，莱万抬头看向走廊的方向。是他熟悉的脸、熟悉的神情，可以更新一下一年前留下的记忆存档。  
罗伊斯脑子里木木的，做不出任何反应，张张嘴，没有声音。  
莱万先开口“马茨、卢卡什辛苦你们跑这一趟了”  
罗伊斯跟着转头，看到皮什切克跟胡尔梅斯往这边来。应该是在抽烟区偶遇，还聊的挺开心的，一身烟味换来路过孕妇的白眼。  
“怎么站在这堵路”胡尔梅斯走过来，直接上手推着罗伊斯过去，十分意外的没有挨到任何反击或是抱怨。  
罗伊斯在莱万身前停下，低头看着他，憋出一句嗨。身后有偷笑声传来，是谁笑的猜都不用猜。  
“嗨”莱万给他铺了顺着下的台阶，没等罗伊斯松口气寒暄几句，接下来的话给了他脑袋一记重击“你是马茨的朋友？第一次见面，我叫罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基，姓氏不好念，直接喊我罗伯特。”  
罗伊斯回头，看到三张错愕的脸，确认了不是自己听错了。他听到医生喊护士准备做更详尽的检查，两位见证精彩时刻的共同友人开始打电话，诸如“我想我和罗伯特今晚是回不去的，还能改签吗，具体我在群里直播”“朱利安，下午帮我和马尔科请个假，对有什么事找老总，这时间我想我们都腾不出空”  
市立医院的效率惊人，护士拿着住院通知单给罗伊斯签字，黑色签字笔突然没水在知情书上留下难看的划痕。这点小事点燃了炸药包，罗伊斯气的要摔了手上拿着的任何东西，知情书或是签字笔。然而签字笔被人抽开，替补是一支拧开盖的刻字钢笔，结婚周年纪念礼物，上面还有刻字。  
“这件事提醒我了，过完了一年冷静期离婚之后，得把医疗卡上的紧急联系人，你的名字和联系方式给改掉，不然我出事还要你大老远从慕尼黑飞过来”罗伊斯签字的动作很利索，是在签公文的时候练出来。签完字他合上笔盖还给了莱万，并低头对着他笑。


	2. Chapter 2

哪怕是工作日，从二楼平台低头看，医院门口公交站点队伍还是能从医院前门排到后门，探头看不到队尾，低头按uber app，现实和虚拟的队伍一样长，长得像是全世界都在给他添堵。  
罗伊斯在医院大门站了一会，没有刚来医院时，目标明确，他左右张望好一会才想起了自己要做什么。穿过四周人潮往外走，被人搀扶的患者，带着口罩走几步咳几声的孩童，救护车的响铃远远传来只有尾音。他沿着长长砖墙边道往外走，手背被垂下的爬山虎枝条蹭到，走到了下一个公交车，抬手喊了一辆的士。  
他的车是皮什切克开来，也是皮什切克开走。作为病人家属，他被医生塞了一脑子专业术语和非专业术语，头疼程度堪比做季度总表。  
他正准备推开门，皮什切克接着电话拉开门，听筒传出来的声音很熟悉。  
罗伊斯对皮什切克挑起眉，换来对方一个点头。  
“你开我的车回去，把马茨也领过去”罗伊斯伸手掏口袋摸前摸厚，只摸出了钱包。皮什切克挂了电话叹口气，从口袋里掏出车钥匙“在我这”  
在翻包的胡梅尔斯抬起头，活像刨坑的大狐狸“你就看着我翻了这么久，一声不吭？”  
“你走什么”罗伊斯卷起手上的单据对着胡梅尔茨比划一个投掷的手势“需要我签字的文件我都处理好了，留了授权书，有事给我电话”  
“我留什么？”胡梅尔茨站直身，他个高肩宽，轻而易举俯视罗伊斯“躺床上那个只是我同事”  
罗伊斯才不吃他这套，两个人太熟，是玩脱衣扑克只想在对方屁股上用防水油笔画乌龟的感情，斗嘴斗习惯了，下意识回嘴“他还是我前同事。”  
等罗伊斯反应过来，八道不赞成的眼神落在了他身上，包括推门进来的医生。他张张嘴想要解释，做销售的嘴哑了火，半天才问医生“还有什么要注意的吗”  
“你忙就先回去，我可以自己处理”莱万靠在枕头上，右手上捆着绷带也不妨碍他把电脑敲的劈啪作响。  
“你现在的状况，医院不会承认你签字的文件”罗伊斯转头顶了莱万一句，手一挥示意他躺下闭嘴，又对皮什切克点点头让他领着胡梅尔茨回公司，约好了下午开供应商品控会，FCB的代表倒下了一个，还有一个，人都坐了短途飞机来了别浪费。  
罗伊斯看到授权书才反应过来，还是他留下在医院照顾莱万，又被坑了。说是看顾也不算，他就忙着整栋楼上下跑的办手续，匆匆经过病房外透着窗户看了莱万一眼，只有一个侧脸轮廓。  
医生加了一晚留院观察，东西也不多，家里都有，罗伊斯懒得两头跑，就近找个购物中心买了给莱万送去。  
“多少钱，我转给你”莱万也不看，罗伊斯给他什么都肯留下来的样子“毕竟是前同事”  
罗伊斯不多的愧疚之心被这句调侃击沉了“也要你肯在文件上签字，我们才算是前同事。你现在肯签吗？”  
莱万合上电脑，原话奉还。“那可不行，我现在的状况，法院不会承认我签字的文件” 

下了的士，罗伊斯扶着绿道旁的植株干呕好一会，张嘴只有酸气，什么都吐不出。  
他中午没吃饭，又被莱万吓的够呛，凑巧市中心发生车祸，车龙走走停停，把他折腾不行。  
他平时少走正门，多是开车到地下停车场再搭乘电梯上楼。跨过自动感应门，还有一道闸门，他走得急忘了带名牌，轮值的看守又是新人，对常年高居内网热帖top3 主人公十分陌生。  
罗伊斯看了一眼头顶的监控也不好光明正大的后勤部难做，在群里发条信息问“有谁下来摸鱼拿外卖的，顺便领一下我”  
罗伊斯做好了被正值叛逆期的小孩嘲笑的心理准备，刷卡出电梯的是皮什切克，就这样被下楼摸鱼拿外卖顺便把部门主管领回去。  
“我的脸算是丢尽了”罗伊斯看着电梯一层一层跳，身心俱疲。  
“还行吧，月初都忙，估计抽不出空来找你事，等事完了，就是年假轮休，更是没人记得这事”皮什切克宽慰道。  
“只能这么想”闲聊着电梯到了22楼。   
从电梯走到办公室要经过长长一道走廊，竖起了磨砂玻璃隔层，隐约只能看到一块模糊的光块。不用想也知道后面会发生什么，带着隔音耳机摸鱼；年假前忙的不见天日的工作交接，excel多开几个表格就容易死机，新做的报表停留在最新一段，指望自动保存是不够的，还不敢甩鼠标，头在桌面上磕了三个响头，期盼数据平平安安。  
看别人的热闹总是开心的。只要不想因为提前休年假而暴涨的工作，罗伊斯会更开心。他的假期时间是固定，部门主管把握着进出货账面，月初月末不是朝见财务部就是被财务部朝见，在上市公司干就这点坏处。再遇上市场行情动荡，审计部门查账，两句话能说完的事能搞出一个硬币厚的文件量。罗伊斯每次出门被环保募捐人员截停时，总是很大方的抽出大额钞票，自己没带钱包，就去翻莱万口袋。扯两张。所以只能是月中，连私人会计师都懒得打电话的时间。  
其他人的休假时间都好定，开个五分钟茶水间小会，你一句我一句，话题一拐说起了去迪拜玩一趟，撺掇着罗伊斯凑年假一起。  
不是正经事的时候，罗伊斯少有威信可言，剩下几个也是喜欢看热闹的。  
不带法尔夫玩的小群，哗啦哗啦涌入一打的迪拜旅游信息。  
罗伊斯有点心动，一查当地气温，十分疑惑“为什么不在冬天去呢？”  
“年假在财务月就自动清空，用不了”  
罗伊斯不接话，转头问“还有谁提前或是推后休假的？”  
罗伊斯带的组多是外来务工，逢年过节，办公室里能拉起几条万国旗帜，远远看去像是奥运会会场。除非家里有事或是私人行程，当地土著不挑放假时间。外来劳工多是要回家探亲，迁就特价机票时间。要求特别质朴，罗伊斯觉得BVB一年调整一次薪水的频率真的不行。  
今年除了小年轻搞团建，其他人随意被安排。  
罗伊斯翻着表格跟皮什切克说“其实今年业绩还是不错，都不用买特价机票”  
皮什切克点点头，没有揭穿部门的人提前两个月上班摸鱼抢票的事。  
“公司wifi的网速比较快”被抓包摸鱼的人异口同声，不带犹豫。  
下面的人安排了，罗伊斯跟几个主管级别在谈，他们几个资历久肯定要错峰休假，家里小孩还不能独当一面，大人肯定跑不开。  
他一路想着怎么开口说要提前休假的事，在转角被皮什切克扯了一把从办公室拐向右手边的小会议室。  
“去哪？”皮什切克看着他，皱着眉“电梯里不是说了去要开供应商的会吗？”  
“啊？”罗伊斯张着嘴“有吗？”  
“你就没听进去。没吃饭低血糖？”  
罗伊斯摆手拒绝了“饿过劲了吃不下”  
“开完会你就饿了”皮什切克也不勉强，换了一只手提外卖。  
“我那是气的”  
供应商直接跟产品质量售后服务挂钩。BVB在管控这块弱了不知一点半点，罗伊斯没少在忙的焦头烂额的时候被船务部喊去开会，提不了货船迟了什么情况都有。法务部的人看到他来窜门都忍不住怜悯的目光。皮什切克和施梅尔策更加班时到楼下点咖啡享受加班八折。更不用说布尔基，他新网购折叠床的账单还是罗伊斯签字报销的。  
会议室有人，亮着灯。  
除了顶楼会议室，其余楼层的会议室都配置的是普通靠椅。罗伊斯坐的挺舒服，不至于想每年两次在顶楼开股东会，在真皮椅上坐立不安。隔远能看到施梅尔策背对着门口坐着，开着手提敲敲打打。  
罗伊斯撞了撞皮什切克的肩膀，压低声音问“最近没什么急件？”  
皮什切克的声音本来就低，压着嗓子说话快要听不清“别怕，现在的软件都有自动保存功能”  
公司走廊铺了地毯。内部论坛没少吐槽某些角度，公司看着像酒店一样，然而澡堂还是公用澡堂。  
罗伊斯用一个外出劳务的朋友的经历终结了这个话题“我朋友的公司要换景观布置，订了一批郁金香花球，发芽才发现买成了大蒜了。最后全公司每人拎两盆回家做饭，花盆要还给公司。  
罗伊斯语重心长。“公司挺好的，至少没这么多闲钱瞎折腾“  
主要原因还是穷，所有人眼观鼻，鼻观心，就当给罗伊斯面子不揭短。  
”那我上了“  
”你去吧“皮什切克抬手鼓鼓掌。  
罗伊斯一小步一小步往会议室靠近，地毯吸走了声音。他走进了会议室，走到了与会人的身后，对方还是没发现他。  
罗伊斯附身弯腰，对着施梅尔策的耳后，轻飘飘的吹口气“呼”  
施梅尔策下意识抬手往耳边一巴掌挥过去。等他反应过来，罗伊斯一串笑声在耳边炸开。  
施梅尔策转头。他长相温和，看起来，蓄着一圈胡，看着像毛绒绒的泰迪熊，生气的时候是暴力泰迪熊。  
罗伊斯抱着肚子笑得喘不过气，即使被人瞪了，还是哈哈的笑。笑声太有感染力，带着皮什切克也跟着笑。皮什切克笑得浑身脱力，干脆趴在罗伊斯的肩膀上，按着人顺在压在了施梅尔策的背上，叠成了一个三明治。  
施梅尔策一般不跟罗伊斯计较，跟皮什切克更是连计较两个字都不用提。换做是别人，估计已经被他按在地上一拳一个。  
胡梅尔斯站在会议室门口，目睹小学生版本校园欺凌全过程。他咳了一声“我们现在开会还是等你们俩个被揍了再继续？”  
皮什切克已经站直，一条手臂搭在罗伊斯肩膀上。罗伊斯的职位全场top1，还像个没骨头的人一样趴着不不动。  
“回来了？”皮什切克给了一个笑，伸手拍拍罗伊斯的头，对胡梅尔斯说“把刚刚整理好的内容再给马尔科过一遍，他之前看过资料了”  
罗伊斯把自己从施梅尔策身上撕下来，拉开旁边的椅子坐下。他自称是个成熟稳重的大人，不参合小学生吵架这种蠢事。  
胡梅尔斯喜欢逗罗伊斯。罗伊斯刚跳槽来的时候，又闹又跳，做表格时能拍碎三个鼠标。胡梅尔斯接了部门经理，忙的一个头两个大，欺负小朋友成了不多的乐子。罗伊斯的脾气欠佳，一戳就跳，跳了还翻脸，算起来是部门年纪最小，一个二个都让着他，谁惹毛谁负责哄。就算请罗伊斯吃遍公司两条街的餐厅，胡梅尔斯的破毛病怎么也好不了。反正胡梅尔斯看罗伊斯只有三岁，罗伊斯看胡梅尔斯就是个傻子。  
一张桌左三右一，四个人抬头看投影看视频，有问题暂停说两句。胡梅尔斯这次是来介绍供应商的。  
做大做好的贸易商十只手指数的完，共享供应商资源，分摊产品出事危险也是常有的。只是多个询价对象，实际下单给谁还不确定。而且各有各的特殊客人，品质过的去，清关时拿得出证书文件，货从哪来再到哪去就不必细究。  
各家一直争夺市场争人员争客户，真要关系差也差不多到哪去。每年两轮竞标会开场前后还能相互窜个门，跟异地恋对象牵个手聊个天什么。  
四人合作愉快，罗伊斯忙着听，捡着自己不懂的问两句。胡梅尔斯给他解答，说的口渴，把平板递给施梅尔策让他接下去，跑去茶水间倒咖啡。皮什切克对着邮件看样品清单，对着罗伊斯点点头。  
一如既往开会风格，没有到公司倒闭级别，会议时间不超过二十分钟。  
胡梅尔斯的杯子还剩半杯冷咖啡，收着文件问道”楼下那家咖啡店还送外卖吗？  
并不意外的收到了三句”你请客？“  
胡梅尔斯伸手指着自己的鼻子说”我是客人“  
施梅尔策开始报单“三杯美式，一杯淡一些”  
罗伊斯顶着胃酸逆流的风险举手加单”还要一个纸杯蛋糕，加蓝莓酱“  
胡梅尔斯捂着腮帮子，按着手机翻找老板的联系方式，把三杯美式一杯淡些纸杯蛋糕加蓝莓酱的点餐内容，短信发出去，咖啡一到，正好出发去机场，赶回拜仁的飞机。他两手空空只带着证件、手机、耳机和平板，轻装上阵。  
推荐供应商这事也不是什么重要事件，做不得公干理由，胡梅尔斯动了年假，莱万会跟着来是意外，他也没问，毕竟他两明的暗的不对头的事迹传遍公司上下，问了也是浪费气力。搭了飞的跑过去，开了十五分钟的会，闲聊快二十分钟，喝了三杯咖啡，在等第四杯，也不知道今晚睡不睡的着。  
真的不是什么大事。就他准备又跳槽回来。  
圈子就这么大，两家的渊源长的可以写七部曲，人员流动也不是什么大事。猎头来接洽的时候，他就犹豫一会，答应一起吃个饭，吃完饭决定就下好了。  
然而这这件事，胡梅尔斯不知道怎么开口，皮什切克喜闻乐见，但不该他开口半句话别想从他嘴里撬出来，施梅尔策直接决定了不开口，只剩罗伊斯秉持最后良心，想着总不能不然人白跑一趟。“老总跟我透风了，具体细节他没说。刚好你在，准备什么时候过来？”  
他们四个人里，有两个前部长，一个副部长，算上他，可以说是部门三代管理层都在，结果这种不尴不尬的事还是得他挑头。这几个人真不靠谱。罗伊斯愤懑不平的想着。  
“回多特是确定的，业务交接后手这些还没确定，还要磨，具体日子给不了”  
罗伊斯问了，胡梅尔斯就老老实实交代了。  
罗伊斯点点头，“确定好了说一声。我们人多，吃饭一定要预定位置”  
“我尽快。聚餐让我请。”胡梅尔斯愣了愣，答应了。  
“不用”罗伊斯手一挥“我们只是找个聚餐的名头，你完全不需要出现”  
被罗伊斯整并不愉快，看罗伊斯恶作剧倒是十足快乐，施梅尔策笑的趴桌，一转头，瞥见皮什切克给消消乐游戏充值买道具。  
他始终没办法理解中年男性在消消乐上体会的快乐，但并不妨碍理解皮什切克所感受到即将有人帮他分摊泰半烂摊子的快乐。  
胡梅尔斯放下来平板，拿起半杯咖啡朝罗伊斯泼过去。  
罗伊斯往后跳一步躲过，拿起桌面上的抽纸点了点桌上的水迹，再砸向胡梅尔斯“擦干净你再走”  
胡梅尔斯一把抓过抽纸盒，指着罗伊斯点了点“我不擦，你怎么着”  
罗伊斯愣了愣卷着袖子准备给动手  
施梅尔策保存了文档，抬头就是装不熟的罗伊斯和实际上我们真的挺熟的胡梅尔斯转头看皮什切克。  
皮什切克怀着一颗放养老父亲的心，对着这种奇异的、独特的、只有当事人才能懂口头battle的叙旧方式视而不见。  
“拦什么，都是成年人了”皮什切克在最后一个词提起了语调加大声量，只差脸上了公司广播在两人耳边喊，敲打完了，迎着施梅尔策多年不变的困惑凝视点开消消乐。  
“这是中年男人不多的乐子”刚满35岁的皮什切克不厌其烦的解释着。  
有人来敲门“送餐的”  
胡梅尔斯把擦完桌子的纸巾单手揉成团，笑的临近拐角三间办公室的人都探头看“送餐的都能刷脸，你还要刷卡”  
罗伊斯沉下脸。  
胡梅尔斯喜滋滋的跑去开门拿外卖，跑到罗伊斯扯了一张空椅子就近站着分东西“咖啡、咖啡、我的咖啡，小马尔科的咖啡蛋糕”  
罗伊斯不理他。  
“土豆泥？”胡梅尔斯又放下一个小盒子。  
罗伊斯不开口，但屈尊伸手接过勺子。  
事情说开，哄好了罗伊斯，胡梅尔斯把咖啡吸稀里哗啦作响，心情一放松，身边都是熟人，张嘴就问“季度董事会开的怎么样”  
自胡梅尔斯左手往下来一排顺过去，喝咖啡动作全停了，罗伊斯转头，骂人都懒得“不开口可以吗，我头疼胃疼，要不要体验一下？”  
“不可能比FCB还差吧？我看行业报表这个季度BVB第一 ”  
“你也会说本季度”罗伊斯说“股东会前我拿到考核表，过大半年了八位数的营业额还差一半”  
“市道不好。不说你们，都好不到哪去”胡梅尔斯叹口气“不过啊…”  
不知道怎么，罗伊斯心口跳了一下。  
“莱万带的那组都按计划完成了营业额，结果开会的时候，他的脸比股东的还黑，不知道的还以为他业绩垫底了”  
“他就这样的人”罗伊斯拔出勺子，上面一小圈牙印“事情不仅要做完，还要是人群里成绩最好的，只能拿第一，第二就是输”  
“你不容易”胡梅尔斯的感慨特别真挚“卢卡什是吧”  
皮什切克猝不及防被cue进了战场。腮帮子鼓鼓的嚼着半冷的外卖，作为在场唯一的波兰籍人士备受礼遇。他没搭腔，比了一个稍等的眼神，继续嚼着，吞下食物，才说“挺好的”  
“下次你要敷衍人，点点头或是摇摇头就好了”胡梅尔斯语重心长教导，得到了施梅尔策的嗯嗯应和。  
皮什切克意外被这种没意义对话逗笑了，捂着嘴笑的眼睛眯起，抬手佯装要拍施梅尔策的肩膀“干活去，我今天不想加班了”又问胡梅尔斯“几点的飞机？”  
胡梅尔斯抬手看没有戴表的手腕“差不多该走了。罗伯特出事了，本来打算改签的，可是吧，我没名没分留在这也没意思，还扣我全勤奖”  
“快滚，赶紧的，我让前台给你喊车”罗伊斯挥挥手，跟赶苍蝇似，两个人吵着一前一后往外走，施梅尔策抱着电脑问皮什切克“什么时候才放假”  
皮什切克舒口气“今晚不加班我请你喝酒”  
“行吧，大月亮”

直到坐在办公桌前，开着三台电脑看邮件档案时，罗伊斯认清了自己没办法在一天内清理完工作进度，然后拍拍屁股抛家弃子的事实。他伸手把发胶固定好的头发往脑后扒拉，好似拔掉几根头发就能换来解决方案。  
“要秃了”一叠文件放在罗伊斯左手边。罗伊斯抬眼看，皮什切克扬了扬手上的纸质假卡“刚从老总办公室出来，他让我给你带过来。”  
“文件呢？”罗伊斯翻了翻文件，都是日常文书，已经是落不到皮什切克手上东西。  
“路过前排大办公室的时，顺手给带过来的”  
“一群没大没小的”罗伊斯直摇头“普通职员让副总带文件签字，是不是还让你给带回去？”  
“都能帮老总拿带文件，帮下属带一下也没什么”皮什切克还是站着，罗伊斯和他说话抬头的“你坐，那里有凳子”  
“不了”皮什切克的手搭在桌上，示意罗伊斯看假单“请假邮件发了吗？  
罗伊斯看假单，作为他工作交接人士，皮什切克不仅在假单的签字还把请假天数给改了，他没好脾气说“老总连病假也给批？下次体检让他做做脑扫描”  
“老总也是关心你，他还问要不要再额外多批几天，不进系统，你每天过来打个卡凑个记录  
“升职就这点好，每天上班18小时和随时随地翘班根本不矛盾”罗伊斯笑了一声“路过老总办公室时帮我说声谢。其实也要不了这么久”  
”我还觉得请少了”皮什切克扳着手指算“病假年假加起来满打满算有二十天，连复建一个疗程周期都不到”  
罗伊斯直接打断“他留不了那么久”  
皮什切克犹豫一会，说“我是外人，不加评价”又继续说“假没放完事情处理完就出去旅行一趟。假不白放，明年的kpi是要往上提的”  
罗伊斯捂着脸哀嚎“今年的我都不知道怎么搞出来”  
“这种事放完假再说”皮什切克拿起文件夹在他头上拍了拍“赶紧把工作总结给写了。”  
“诚聘代写服务”  
“别懒了，我们年假都往后推替你班，把表格做完再跑。”皮什切克一直站着，低头看一桌面四散的文件和表格，excel页面只有工作安排一个题目。  
“嗯”罗伊斯应答声音毫无欺负，至少页面上多拉出来一个黑框表格“辛苦了，回来之后我请吃饭。”  
“跟马茨的迎新宴分开？”  
“他那顿还迎新？全公司哪条后楼梯适合躲着监控抽烟，他比你还熟悉”罗伊斯撇撇嘴，扛着家长监管做报表。  
“记得保存”月度表，季度表excel开了十几个，皮什切克看着窗口飞快切，心惊肉跳。  
“嗯嗯嗯”罗伊斯乖巧的在切换组合键中间加上ctrl+s，治疗了老年人多疑。  
“什么时候放假？”  
“周五明后天吧。医生说还要留院观察，有没有血块和脑震荡什么的，我听不懂”罗伊斯停下手，在文件上签字“能不能出院都是二话。”  
“提前说了，放假快乐”皮什切克抱起文件，摆摆手当做是道别。


	3. Chapter 3

罗伊斯进医院的次数寥寥，胡梅尔斯嘴欠说他傻子不会生病。公司年度旅游去的是海边，罗伊斯提着桶，连冰带水 扣在胡梅尔斯的头，太过用力还卡住。之后的报复反报复都是二话，幼稚程度震慑新进部门小学弟。布兰特躲在后楼梯打电话跟异地恋男朋友哭诉爱豆形象坍塌的惨剧。住院史再往前推是大学，校队球赛被人铲断腿，伤筋动骨一百天，打石膏坐轮椅。拆了石膏后推着条肌肉萎缩的伤腿再场边单脚跳打气，看着比新生还活泼。伤痛伤患有但也少发生在他身上，医院这个词只是地图上的路标。  
连着一个星期开车往那跑，连哪个入口离住院部近这种小捷径都知道。罗伊斯打着方向盘，在岔路口把车开了斜坡，斜坡上是医院后门。这座城市还是开手动挡多，加之这里发生过几起意外，大多数人宁可在正门前排会队，或是停在临近停车场。  
罗伊斯的运气不错，电梯口隔壁就有车位，倒车停好，搭乘电梯就到了住院部。刚出门口就被相熟的护士喊住了“莱万先生已经办理出院手续”  
“啊？”罗伊斯脚刚踏出电梯口又收回，电梯门合上很好，他抓紧时间对着护士挥挥手道谢。  
电梯里没有信号，也不妨碍他连发几条信息给莱万。  
”在哪？我来接你“  
“说好要等我的”  
“你总是这样”  
信息发不出，信号栏一圈圈的转着，往下电梯一层层停，病人家属进进出出，罗伊斯被挤到了边角，脚踩着一小块地落不到实处。他到了一楼，想去服务台开个寻人广播，莱万的名字又长又绕口，太为难了护士了。  
罗伊斯捏着手机愤懑不平，手心热度在手机屏幕留下纹路。服务站在医院中心，正对大门。一走近就看到在站在感应门边上的莱万。他个子高，肩背平整，简单的防风外套和运动裤，好看的很显眼，脚边放着一个中型手提袋。  
莱万入院的时候，手边只有一个电脑包，手机，证件，与胡尔梅斯相比少花里胡哨，过分实用。住院几天里，罗伊斯每天往医院里送东西，蚂蚁搬家似积少成多，收拾东西时，要不是罗伊斯想起车后箱还放着他上次出差用的手提箱，能铺满大半张床的东西爬上要丢了一半。  
罗伊斯抬腿走近了两步，莱万动了动，磨砂隔层挡住细节只有肢体摆动的轮廓。莱万低头又抬头，福至心灵转身往后看，见着罗伊斯弯起来嘴角笑。  
罗伊斯张张嘴，怨气努力融入呼吸里消失，他走近了些，微微仰头，不笑的样子像在生气“你怎么先走了，不是让你等我吗，医生怎么说我都没听到，你是非要让我担心吗“  
莱万听着罗伊斯一通炮轰，可是他声音那么软，一急起来，担心就冒出头。医院自动感应门开开停停，莱万看了一眼，不好堵在门口，抓着罗伊斯的手腕往旁边带着走。  
”你的东西。“罗伊斯喊了一声。  
莱万不含糊，抬脚踢了包一脚，手提包贴着地面拉出一条直线打了几个转才停下，走到包的位置，他说”没忘 ，我东西都在里面“  
罗伊斯点点头，怕莱万不知道，又哦了一声。  
“昨天出报告了，医生说我没有问题可以办出院。给你打电话说这件事，你好像把我拉黑了，反正电话一直没接通。我就给你发信息，怕你看不到，还发了邮件。我想你都没看到“  
罗伊斯眼镜眨了眨，拿出手机，按了一串号码，把莱万从黑名单里放出来，又翻了imessage垃圾箱，空的，哦人被他放出，信息应该在普通收信箱，最后打开邮箱，往下划，莱万昨晚发的邮件安静躺在那，高等级，主题是出院。  
莱万比罗伊斯高一些，不多，是一低头能看清罗伊斯操作手机的差别。抿嘴忍住不让自己笑，怕罗伊斯看到生气，又抬手按着鼻子，佯装鼻子痒，捂着偷笑。  
罗伊斯没看莱万，单听他的声音也是在笑，忍不住反驳”你可以在病房等我“  
”我实在不喜欢医院“莱万解释道“前门比后门好停车，你这样方便些”  
罗伊斯把邮箱电话信箱几个app来回切换，说”我已经在后门停好车了“  
莱万弯身拎起包“我跟你过去”  
“不用，你在这里等”罗伊斯推了莱万一把，让他靠墙边站着，看了莱万的脸色解释道“那里近吸烟区，你别过去了”  
莱万点点头，提着包没放下。罗伊斯见状，也没多拖拉，躲着护士小跑到后门把车开过来。  
前门近救护车车道，不能停车太久。罗伊斯刚在门前停稳，莱万掀后盖放行李落座副驾驶一气呵成。罗伊斯换了车，卖掉了suv换了奔驰经典款，车型小些，倒车时方便不少了。莱万坐好，膝盖顶着储物格，他伸手后移调低到座位，好容易总算安置长腿。  
“座位真窄”莱万说。  
”不会。E字头的车空间挺大的，不过上次开车载过女性，座位就调窄了”罗伊斯说着，打了转向，驶过了环岛，准备切车道时，朝莱万的方向看后视镜，发现他的视线黏住不动，罗伊斯很快收回了视线”怎么了？”  
“你还兼职uber？”  
“哪有空，姐夫没空，姐姐让我开车接她。侄子还打翻了一个雪糕，我一月洗了三回车”车开到了公司附近，罗伊斯的心气定下不少，不用看路牌，知道红绿灯秒数，提前打好档位，排在了车道第一，踩着路灯切换往前开，领先隔壁车道半个车位。车子转向了通往郊外的岔路，罗伊斯抓紧时间朝旁看，莱万双手搭着，闭眼休息。  
新房在郊外，城市不算大，偏不到哪，接通了断断续续修了三年的新公路，车程不过二十分钟，算上市中心堵车，一个小时内也能到家。  
开了一阵子，罗伊斯捡了一句最没营养的话问“医生怎么说？”他没指望得到答复，没答复说明莱万睡着，他可以开着广播调低声量，如果莱万没睡着，他也能开广播，声音还能调大些。车子只有轻微的引擎发动的声音听的人心浮气乱。  
“片子没有阴影，没有血块，多注意休息，定时饮食休息，不要过度运动，不能过度用脑，三天内有持续性头疼头晕恶心走路状况，过去就医检查，没有也要去”莱万说话的声音很低很慢，咬字很清晰。  
“你没睡？”  
”有些晕车，闭会眼“  
”没事？要不要回医院？“  
”可能是有些闷”  
“那我把车窗调低些“窗外的热风钻，进来，与车内的冷气碰撞，搅的莱万打了喷嚏，罗伊斯听到声音又把车窗往上打。  
”不用“莱万没有睁眼，不怎么一睁眼胃就搅着难受，手顺着扶手往下到操控板面摸索，他手大，张开盖上去挡住整个显示屏。  
“你找什么？”  
“想把车窗调低些，风吹了没这么难受”  
一只手抓住莱万的手腕，牵引着，带着他的手指搭在了按钮上，莱万纹丝不动，闭着眼，在脑海里勾勒着罗伊斯单手开车的身影。  
罗伊斯说”车窗开关是全自动的，按一下就开，再按一下关，你自己调”  
车窗往下降到底，第一股风灌进来，在车厢内打个转，抽取纸巾弄乱头发，又逃去了。  
莱万呼出一口气，口腔总带着一股酸涩，他朝窗边靠近了些，迎着风睁开了眼。新开公路是双车道道路笔直，两旁有林木，笔挺向上伸展。  
风小了些，罗伊斯放慢了车速“你要开吗？不认路也没关系，这里除了附近的住户没什么走”  
莱万坐正身板，贴着椅背舒舒服服往下靠“医生说避免用脑过度，不允许开车“莱万继续说“如果是以前，在医院我就说跟你换位置了，听引擎就知道这车配置不差。”  
“别胡说，全套包下标准配置，我可没改车”罗伊斯往下踩油门，睁眼说瞎话。车速加快，指针划的往前摆，车厢的风好像小了些“也就这段路能这么开，前面有监控摄像头”  
莱万笑出声“我什么都没听到”。说一件事跟你当把柄，还没成年的时候，我经常开我爸的皮卡出去乱窜的，不过运气一直没被抓。现在年纪大了，没带驾驶证都不敢开车”  
“我知道”车子减速慢行，滑过一条主干道，在车库入口停下，说话间到了家门口，到最后罗伊斯都没打开收音机。

独栋房屋，米白色，红屋顶，最普通不过的外表。  
罗伊斯特地调低车窗，拿着迷你遥控器对着画了黄黑球队logo的车库门按了半天，什么动静都没发生。他放弃的把遥控器随手丢到放杯子的空格，开门下车，跑到车库，弯身抓着卷帘门把手一用力拉开了一道缝隙，嘎吱嘎吱，卷帘门缓缓卷动打开。  
罗伊斯左右拍拍手，抖掉了灰尘，双手插在腰上，瞪着一旁的卷轴。  
“生锈？给卷轴上点油”莱万的声音在耳边响起，把罗伊斯吓了一跳，肩背一抖，蝴蝶骨在黑色的薄款针织衫上刻下明显的痕迹。  
“抱歉”声音远了，回头看，莱万后退了一步，指着车库门边角的自动门装置“你拉开了还是能动，应该是齿轮链条衔接的位置生锈，只要换条链子就好了。  
”我也想换。自己换很麻烦，五金店加钱也不愿意为这点小事跑一趟，凑合着用，哪天坏了我换个新的“；罗伊斯放下手，灰尘在后腰上留下难看的痕迹。  
”有备用链条吗？很快的“莱万已经在设备蹲下打量，关闭电源，卷起袖子，就近拿起起子打算给设置开个盖。  
一进门拆家，哈士奇吗？  
罗伊斯忍住没这么说，伸手扯了莱万防风外套的帽子边”不急，先把车停进来，这里是角落也不能随便停“  
莱万抬头望着他，点点头，就近在一条旧毛巾绑在栏杆上的旧毛巾擦手，站起身跟着罗伊斯往外走。  
”不用跟着我，就几步路，在这里等着”罗伊斯小跑出去，把车开进来，按了自动门遥控，嘎吱嘎吱的缓缓落下。  
”不像你的风格“莱万指着挂满工具的一面墙，车库被改造成了个工作间，角落有个老旧柜子，隔壁放着一排铁架，上面放满了用了PVC框装好的替换零件  
罗伊斯打开车门，一条腿踩在地面上，听到声音，下意识”嗯？带着鼻音，像个小孩子。“当然不是我的风格，这些都是你的东西。看到挂在左边的枪钉没，仿左轮手枪上膛方式自动上钉，我送你的圣诞礼物。准备过节的时候，别人送男朋友都是香水衣服，就我一直在翻五金店。  
“你特别喜欢，收到之后四处找哪里钉子松了，你可以补两枪。手挪开，离那把钉枪远些。拿上行李带你去房间。算了，行李我来拿“

手提袋不重，最后还是莱万提着跟在罗伊斯的身后往里走。  
门后就是客厅，配色简单多用木质。大尺寸曲面屏电视，连接游戏主机，线路纠结成团，红蓝双色的手柄大咧咧放在保护壳外面，两旁数着立式音箱。桌面有没收的啤酒罐，吃剩一半的薯条。莱万眯着眼睛仔细打量地面，意外的干净，不说是打蜡完后的发亮，至少让人很有光脚踩上去的欲望。脚踝有硬物轻撞，又挪开了，低头看是圆盘吸尘器。扁平的圆盘吸尘器在撞到了莱万重新调整路线，转进L型沙发底下，怎么看都不像结婚伴侣的住房，更像是单身汉不小心买错了房屋尺寸。  
“走丢了吗？在这里“罗伊斯轻手轻脚的走上楼梯，又咚咚的跑下，趴在栏杆上对着莱万招手，动作看危险，他没心没肺的喊”在这里快过来“  
莱万快步走过去，越过一道走廊，是开阔的厨房和饭厅，餐桌大的吓人，足够让亚瑟王举办圆桌会议。余光窥见走廊另一端有大片光亮，不过着暂时上不了他的心。  
他一步跨三阶梯的来到罗伊斯的身边，抓着小臂用了点力把罗伊斯从栏杆边扯开。罗伊斯比莱万更早去到了房间，换了短袖家居服才下来找他，露出了后颈四肢白的发光，最惹眼的是布满左手的彩色纹身，楼道间光线昏暗只看清了大概轮廓，没有细节。  
他拉起罗伊斯的手凑到眼前打量，“挺好看的，痛吗？”  
“不疼，挺贵的”罗伊斯随他去，没有抽回手。莱万看的太仔细，呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，有些痒，罗伊斯肩后一片发麻“看完了吗？看完我们回房间”

二楼的布局比一楼简单多了，正对楼梯口是书房，一旁是客房，正对面是主人房。  
罗伊斯领着莱万去客房，打开门，布置很简单，房间不大，布局很端正，靠门放了一个衣柜占了一面墙，双人床贴着窗放，衣柜和书柜之间只有一条窄窄的走道，连床头柜也放不下。床单是新换的，还带着长久堆放在抽屉里的褶皱。  
“床是定做的，能睡下两米高的都睡的下。你先收拾东西，我给你带些衣服”罗伊斯对着新收拾的客房挺满意，前几天除尘开窗，昨晚铺床单，废了好几天力气。  
“我之前也是睡着？”莱万放下来手提包，扳动指骨，东西不重，一直不放下也费劲。  
“不，不是”罗伊斯老实回答。  
“衣服，我自己拿”莱万很果断的下了决定。  
主人房的空间大，被各种家具塞的满当当。一米八宽的床铺靠墙居中把房间一分为二，一面是做满一面墙的衣柜。另一面墙做的展示架，漫画手办球队周边，好几格拉上了玻璃隔层，空荡荡的，伸手一摸一手薄灰。  
“我的衣服在哪？”莱万很自觉站着一旁不动，看着罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯朝里走，那里空间小，不方便放东西，换季的衣服替换的床上用品都放在那。莱万的睡衣便服全都装进压缩袋塞进去，拿出来沉甸甸的几大块。  
“给。从真空袋里拿出来会很皱，先凑合穿。平时要烫的衣服我的都是拿去干洗，熨斗太久没用，要找找”这话说完，自然会迎上了莱万不赞成的眼光。  
但他直接接过衣服，没多说什么，而是问“我的衣服应该不止这点，还有呢？我都带走了？”  
“没有，厚衣服都在阁楼”罗伊斯摇摇头，伸出手指指指头顶“你带走的衣服不多，就两三件，我问你要不要给你寄过去，你说不用新买了。”  
罗伊斯说的心平气和，莱万还是听出点什么“正常，出差而已，不用带这么多衣服。不够在当地再，衣服就算不穿也是在家里堆着。还是自己的房间看的舒服”  
罗伊斯问“今晚要在这里睡吗？不过你也不认床”  
莱万回答“你不介意的话，我会选择在这睡”  
罗伊斯还没回答，莱万抢着说“东西收拾好，我睡客房。表情好遗憾，别担心，总有机会的”  
罗伊斯没搭理他，拧头往外走，莱万丢下手上的行李跟着走。   
“阁楼怎么上去？”罗伊斯看着有些生气，莱万只能没话找话。  
罗伊斯出乎意料的好脾气，抬头找准备位置一跳，拉着隐藏把手借着重力拉下一条伸缩梯。  
“没什么好看的”罗伊斯说。  
手电筒在一楼工具间，莱万不愿意跑，打着手机电筒踩着梯子左右打量，镜头直推过去像是小成本恐怖片的开端。倾斜屋顶有个小天窗，透光透热，莱万看到飘浮的灰尘无风缓缓落下，角落处堆积着箱子的轮廓，纸箱表面用大头笔写着什么，太暗了看不清，凭借几个字母猜出大概是换季衣服或是季节性装饰，一年出场一次，平日收纳在阁楼。莱万缺乏失忆患者应有的好奇心，被呼吸时扬起的灰尘激起一个喷嚏，打完喷嚏甩甩头。  
二楼的罗伊斯嘲笑道“狗鼻子”  
莱万顺着梯子往下爬，听到这句停下动作。一手扶着梯子，另一只收起来手机，在阁楼地面狠狠抹了一把，沾了满手，探身伸手，捏着罗伊斯的鼻尖摇了摇“那你呢，猫鼻子吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给瓜爹的生日礼物

(5)

莱万不是拿罗伊斯开玩笑，是觉得他真的像猫。  
回想着站在伸缩梯上往下看到的。罗伊斯眉毛长势杂乱无章，眼睛是绿色，眼周萦绕着一圈淤红，鼻梁到鼻尖，一条线到一点。他没忍住，松开去碰罗伊斯的眼睛，眼睫毛扫过指腹，一阵瘙痒。  
可能这就是为什么在租住公寓搭乘电梯到地下停车场，看到逃家的有着绿眼睛的黑白条纹美短会蹲下身，伸出手摸摸它的头。手指没使劲，就换来娇嗲腻人的一声叫唤。莱万抱起猫按了四楼到管理处，让物业通知监护人过来领。  
莱万想跟罗伊斯分享这个让他心软的小意外，却被拍开手，眼睁睁的看着罗伊斯跑了。

“如果你觉得不自在，我可以搬去酒店住”莱万的手在调味料上徘徊几圈，拿不准罐子里装什么。  
“嗯？”罗伊斯应了一声，迷迷糊糊，带着刚睡醒的鼻音。  
莱万看着罗伊斯他挠了挠乱翘的头发，穿了宽松的背心长裤充当睡衣，半睁眼从楼梯走到了厨房。拉开消毒柜里摸索出了黄黑装饰的马克杯。拿着杯子转个九十度开冰箱，翻找了半天，转头问莱万“没牛奶了？”  
莱万的手落在中间的罐子，瓶盖上残留细碎颗粒，摸起来像盐“有的，再找找” “  
”找到了“罗伊斯从冰箱口拔出上半身，左手马克杯右手家庭装牛奶盒。  
高钙低脂低乳糖，周五去买还有买一送一的折扣，这条街十户人家有九家会买这个牌子。  
罗伊斯拿着牛奶就往嘴边送，瓶盖磕到牙齿了，他唔一声，半眯着眼睛半张着嘴，走到流理台前，放下杯子和牛奶，腾出手捂住嘴。  
莱万的肩膀一阵发酸，他终于意识到了自己保持着抬起一只手，拧着头看着厨房的姿势多别扭。  
“没事？有没有出血？”莱万收回手，拿起勺子搅拌表面凝成一层膜的麦片。  
罗伊斯摇摇头，带着头上的乱发左摇右摆。他倒了大半杯牛奶，又加了小半杯咖啡，又折回冰箱拿出了什么走回餐桌前。  
罗伊斯拿起了中间罐子，拧开盖子，摇晃着罐子往咖啡味牛奶里倒。  
“不是盐罐”莱万说  
"是糖罐"罗伊斯开口说了起床第一句话"甜菊糖，颗粒很细，看起来像盐"  
"罗伊斯随手把糖罐放在桌面，空出来的手指落在其中一个罐子，几根手指提起来，隔着一张桌，伸直手递给了莱万"给，黑胡椒"  
"谢谢"莱万接过，在燕麦上抖了抖，"怎么买这么大张桌子"他把黑胡椒放回原位，见罗伊斯不在意，把糖罐也放回原位。  
"真的不记得？"罗伊斯喝了大半杯牛奶，嘴唇一圈白泡，光照进来映着细碎的绒毛。  
没有得到了应答，罗伊斯低头看向坐着的莱万，他也抬头看着他。  
蓝色勾兑黄色就会出现绿色。  
罗伊斯撇开视线，顺着莱万鼻尖下滑到下颚再到喉结，再到那套他买的睡衣，被木桌截断到视线转移到了装燕麦的大碗  
夏季中段，温度破了纪录。从二楼房间下到了餐厅的空段里，脚步落在木阶梯，涌起一股子郁气，吸入呼出的都是二氧化碳。人都走到那，空调开到那，冷风吹过，清爽干燥。  
莱万面前空碗只剩零碎的燕麦碎颗粒沉在碗底，被风干，光是看着就觉得膈手。  
罗伊斯把从冰箱拿出的蓝莓递过去“吃吗？”  
“吃燕麦吗？锅里还有”莱万拿了几颗，拇指头大，清甜泛酸，不是他喜欢的口感。  
罗伊斯丢了两颗进嘴里，一张脸皱起来，他口味偏甜，小熊软糖是离不开手，带着酸味的莓果更不是他的口味，他喝掉了最后一口牛奶，又绕回去冲第二杯。  
罗伊斯带着一碗燕麦和第二杯咖啡味牛奶的回到位置上。低头吃了两口，大颗粒的燕麦，时间煮的刚刚好，很有嚼劲。蓝莓太酸了，不然他肯定往碗里丢一把。  
“你喜欢哪个牌子的酸奶？”罗伊斯抬起来，嘴里咬着勺子。  
莱万抽了两张纸巾递给他，点了点自己的嘴角。  
罗伊斯拔出勺子，嚼着燕麦用纸巾擦嘴巴。单手把纸巾揉成团拽在手心，拿起勺子往嘴里送第二口，嘴角又脏了。  
“不挑，都可以”罗伊斯用勺子挑了两颗蓝莓送嘴里，还是被酸的眯眼。摸索着糖罐往牛奶倒糖。  
才抖一下，手中的糖罐被夺走了。  
“少吃点糖”  
“代糖”罗伊斯的手在空气中张了张，糖罐又回到了原位。罗伊斯收回手，老老实实吃麦片喝牛奶。  
”代糖也是糖，吃多了会蛀牙“  
”又不是小孩子“  
”我比你大一岁。记得去刷牙“  
”比我大一岁的人负责收拾餐桌“罗伊斯把自己的餐具往莱万面前一推，然后歪斜上身，手肘架在桌面上，手掌托着脸挤出一团肉，看着莱万善后。  
“莱万是一个做事很有目的性的人”这句点评是罗伊斯说的。莱万听到时，伸手搂着罗伊斯亲了一口，作为他这么了解自己的奖励。其实罗伊斯也忘了自己为什么会说这句话，一大早醒来听到莱万的提问，突然想起了这句话。  
一件事有一百个提问，他总能找出答案是令自己满意的那个问题。  
所以罗伊斯回答“这套房子有你一半，住酒店的钱还不如拿去还房贷”  
两个陶瓷大碗、一个多特周边马克杯，碗身上有鎏金印花，是新婚礼物。这套餐具一直被供奉在客厅的展示架上，毫无用武之。餐具少，没必要用上洗碗机。  
莱万单手端着叠在一起的两个碗和倒扣在碗底的杯子到水槽边。  
拧开水龙头，水流哗啦啦落在水槽里，把他的声音撞碎，一句话成了只言片语。  
“下午有空吗？去买点东西。冰箱空了，还有替换链条，你呢？”  
“下午啊”罗伊斯想了想“我得回趟公司，有点手尾没理清，现在跟你出去走走？”  
莱万看了一眼外头的太阳“日光太大了”  
“你最不怕晒”罗伊斯说话时托着腮，发音含糊不清“到海边冲浪水上摩托一样没少”  
“你怕，皮肤这么白一晒就红了”  
“我套外套”  
“会中暑的”莱万做事很利索，洗了碗擦干流理台“下午才出门，上午打算做什么？”  
“在家睡觉吧，毕竟是放假”像莱万说的，代糖也是糖。糖吃多了，舌头蒙上一层膜吗，嘴巴干。他站起来走向厨房。厨房不大。正对一门冰箱，左边是杂物房，右边是L型流理台。只容下了两排方砖宽的小道。  
路窄，一个人走过可以摇摇摆摆，莱万站在水槽前堵住了半条路，经过时免不了磨肩擦手。  
罗伊斯在小小口子前停住了脚步，是面对莱万的背影侧身走过还是面对放满琐碎用具的壁柜走过。杂物架上什么都用，收到的新婚礼物，从餐具到家用小电器，看美食节目一时兴起买回来的调料香草。用得最多的是买煎锅时附赠的奶锅，年度体检时两个人的报告都有提到缺钙的问题，自此后冰箱里的除了啤酒、矿泉水、还多个大盒装的牛奶。

罗伊斯选择背对的方式走过这条小路。视线飞散，心不在焉，短短一年里，家里哪来这么多乱七八糟的东西。  
啊，是碰到了肩胛骨还是蝴蝶骨？  
罗伊斯转头说对不起。  
"为什么要对不起"空间太小不方便转身，莱万只能转头"你也不是故意的"  
莱万把装好水的杯子递给罗伊斯。  
"谢谢"罗伊斯接过，咚咚咚的灌进嘴里大半杯，像是食物中毒在催吐。  
"买个加湿器吧，空调开多了，房间里容易干燥"  
"我倒想多买两台风扇"  
"多吹空调的确不好"莱万点点头  
罗伊斯摇头"电费太贵了。"  
"多特给你的待遇这么差？"  
罗伊斯扬起手上的杯子，示意再胡说一句，剩下的水就扣在莱万的头上。  
莱万抬手在嘴边比了一个拉链的手势。  
“你的狮子纹身很漂亮”莱万发现了新鲜玩意，抬手两根手指捏着罗伊斯的手肘拉近方便他仔细观察。一只成年雄狮的正面照，毛发纤细可见，线条分明，光影处理的很漂亮，自肩线开始，霸道盘踞在左手上臂半截皮肤，平时被T恤短袖衬衫挽起的长袖遮挡的严严实实。  
罗伊斯在家里着装随便，宽松黑背心挂在他身上晃荡，久不见天日的狮子纹身大刺刺暴露在光线下。  
最漂亮的是那双眼睛，光线下拉的细长的瞳线，眼睛圆、亮，是所有吃饱趴在树底阴凉处巡视领地的雄狮才有的。  
莱万的手指贴着罗伊斯的手臂缓慢上滑，太慢了，指腹的温度留在冰凉的手臂，拇指磨蹭着狮子的眼睛“纹了多久？”  
罗伊斯耸动肩膀，从莱万的桎梏中挣脱出，他转头看左臂上让他又疼又喜欢，却极少示人的纹身“八个小时，好看吗？”  
莱万点头“好看”  
“那值得了”罗伊斯也跟着笑了。

步行半个小时，出了社区也有gym和购物商场。但罗伊斯下午要回公司，可以顺路载着莱万。  
莱万下车时，被罗伊斯扯住手腕，“我们说好了。”  
莱万坐回去“按列表买东西，不能多买。买好了在咖啡厅等你下来，不许乱跑，这几句话你说了一路了”  
“你的号码我设了特别铃声，有事给我电话，没事也能给我电话”罗伊斯还想说什么被莱万截断“我只是轻微脑震荡，不是失智。而且你再不走，后面车司机要下来打人。

大卖场是最适合霎时间的地方。  
等莱万走出商场门口时，已经是两个小时后的事，罗伊斯给他发了信息，说公司事情处理完了，马上过来。  
他的脚边堆着袋子，把下车钱罗伊斯的再三强调抛在脑后。罗伊斯的奔驰淹没在街道里的人流车海，莱万给罗伊斯发了一条信息，说自己不在咖啡厅。  
一辆车停下，摇下车窗，司机探头问他“Uber？”  
“我家很偏？”莱万笑着问  
罗伊斯被哽的没话说“赶紧上车，不然后面车司机要下车打我”  
莱万提着行李绕到车后箱，把袋子放进去，又绕到了副驾驶，扣安全带时说“我刚看一眼，他肯定打不过我”  
罗伊斯想到刚刚莱万单手提起一箱24支装啤酒，默认这句话不是吹嘘，决定专心开车当做没事发生“你是怎么做到，每到一个货架就给拍一张还能买这么多东西”  
“你家里缺的东西太多了”  
“你家？”罗伊斯抽空看了莱万一眼。  
莱万改口“我家。”

莱万没说错，家里的东西的确缺的厉害，罗伊斯帮忙从车后箱提袋子，瞥见优惠装杀虫水，不得不承认这事。他是真的怕虫，怕就算还要强撑投入战斗。前阵子暴雨，前后两块草地的虫一窝蜂的往屋里钻，不知觉喷光了半打杀虫水，后来天晴了，这事也抛在脑后。  
在罗伊斯翻着外卖单的时候，莱万很自觉的进去厨房，罗伊斯丢下传单跟上去，莱万拿下了围裙往身上套。  
“你干嘛？”罗伊斯问  
“做饭”莱万打2蝴蝶结的手法很特殊，一秒成型“我做饭会让厨房爆炸？”  
罗伊斯摇头“不，还挺不错的”  
这句话说得连莱万自己也不信，罗伊斯决定用实际行动证明。莱万把烤盘端上来时，罗伊斯眼都亮，拿着刀叉比划着怎么下手。  
木质桌面发生轻响，一瓶啤酒放在罗伊斯手边“最后两瓶，喝完我放新的”  
晚餐很丰盛。全鸡腌制，番薯南瓜切厚块垫底，拌荷兰豆沙拉，特调酱汁里有很多芥末籽，牙尖磕牙尖的咬破,特殊香气在嘴里炸开劈啪作响。一口南瓜一口肉，腻口灌大口冰啤酒，没有比这更惬意的事。  
“啊--”罗伊斯对着空盘剩骨张大嘴打了一个长长的好像没有尽头的呵欠，莱万坐在他对面，没躲过，跟着打了一个呵欠。  
“我不想洗碗”罗伊斯说话的时候又打了一个呵欠，眼角有闪着泪花。  
“我做饭了”莱万脱下了黄色底的围裙，中间蜜蜂吉祥物被对折露出一个大屁股“而且有洗碗机”  
“我甚至不想收拾桌面”罗伊斯低头把脸埋在了臂弯间。  
“我可以收拾桌子，你陪我玩个游戏”吃顿饭，罗伊斯的酒已经喝完了，莱万的还剩一大半，他慢悠悠的喝一口，抛出了一个诱饵。  
血明明是一股子往胃里涌，罗伊斯确实困又是一串呵欠“成交，玩什么？”  
“待会再说“

莱万甩着手从厨房出来，哪怕有机器代劳，收拾餐具是不免沾染油污。  
罗伊斯客厅中央盘腿坐好，曲面屏显示着游戏选择版块，，莱万站着看，只认出了FIFA、赛达尔、阿卡姆。  
“玩哪个？”罗伊斯没有抬头，摆弄手柄，选择光标在页面上来回移动。  
莱万止不住想叹气，觉得这个画面到六十年后都不会变。  
“不玩这些。”莱万关电视关主机的动作很流畅，好像这么样干了无数次，把盘绕成团的线路和vr眼罩放回了电视柜上，在罗伊斯对面同样盘腿坐下，在两人中间放下罗伊斯喝光的空酒瓶“转酒瓶，瓶口指向谁，谁就回答问题，不能撒谎”  
又来了，罗伊斯想。“你想知道什么，可以直接问我”  
莱万坦然道“你会不隐瞒照直说出所有事情？”  
罗伊斯很诚实“我不知道”  
莱万接话很流畅“所以来玩游戏，愿赌服输”  
罗伊斯反驳“这样对我不公平。你想知道的只有我知道，我想知道我都已经知道了”  
“这个游戏对我也不公平，我分辨不出你是对我说谎还是选择性隐瞒”莱万说的很平静“而且中招的概率你我50:50，都有机会”  
“那你还玩？”罗伊斯没好气。  
“人总要尝试”莱万说。  
“我说谎怎么办？”罗伊斯追问。  
“我也不知道怎么办。毕竟我没什么能为拿捏你、威胁你”莱万说着又笑起来“游戏开始前，别全把底牌掀给我看。来玩，第一把让你”  
罗伊斯吸口气鼓起了腮帮子，左腮顶起又是又是右腮“你不知道一件事。”他的手指按在酒瓶上一转，酒瓶咕嘟咕嘟转了几圈，速度减慢，瓶口指准罗伊斯停下来“你不记得了一件事，我的运气真的很差劲。”罗伊斯叹口气“你问吧  
“现在我知道了”莱万问“为什么会想纹狮子纹身？你明明更喜欢狗”莱万指了指挂在墙上的犬只写真。  
“就这样？罗伊斯愕然，松口气“这个答案是实话，不用怀疑。虽然我觉得挺蠢的。你生日，8月21日，狮子座。好了你可以开始笑了”  
“我不笑，我挺喜欢这个答案”莱万的眼睛弯的像细长眉眼“这把不算。新一轮还是你来转”  
罗伊斯不抱任何希望转了，瓶口指向了他。他抱起了闲置在一旁的游戏手柄缓缓朝旁倒下“要不你直接问吧？”  
“我们两个谁追谁？”莱万问  
“说了你肯定不信，是你先追我的，结果陪我到最后只有马里奥和蘑菇”罗伊斯的口吻波澜不惊。  
“也不是不信”莱万帮忙兜场子“我的审美一直挺稳定的”  
“非常稳定的直男审美”罗伊斯接腔“红发细腰36D”  
“你很了解”莱万说“身为审美例外的感觉怎么样?”  
“男人的硬盘很能暴露个人偏好。情感感觉没有，消费体感有，特别是做开支表的时候，套和润滑油长期买下来真的好贵。顺便帮你节约一个问题，我不挑发色身材，好看就行”  
“你实在是太贴心了”莱万要惹人讨厌也是很简单的事“下一轮。让给我来吧”  
罗伊斯抬手表示你随意，结果毫不意外。  
一个小时里，莱万从一个陌生人变成了一个对罗伊斯很熟悉的陌生人。喜欢吃的食物玩的游戏害怕的东西喜欢的地方谁先表白在那求婚，一条一条更新的与罗伊斯相处须知清单。这些问题或多或少能通过相处时的观察得知，然而他总想从罗伊斯口中得知问题答案，像之前的莱万一样。  
像之前的莱万。有一个莱万拥有着与罗伊斯有关的回忆。认识，相处，争吵、和好、相爱，做爱，有过事实婚姻，有过婚礼，交流过去未来，   
这个念头搅莱万脑子一团乱，光是想想都咬牙切齿。他遗失的记忆如此庞大，庞大的令他想要重拾也无从下手。  
漂亮的，喜欢的，让自己一见钟情的人怎么能忘了呢。  
盘腿坐久了，稍微换个姿势都难受.罗伊斯扶着身后的沙发缓慢站起来，小腿发麻发胀，他又跌坐在沙发上。莱万挪着身体靠着沙发边，伸手给他揉小腿，罗伊斯疼的只抽气。揉小腿的效果的确好，没一会，罗伊斯蹦蹦跳跳的去厨房，回来的时候拿了两个易拉罐饮料，递了一罐给莱万，又摔坐回沙发上，拉开扣环发出泄气的轻响。   
莱万没细看，打开喝一口，气泡在口腔炸开，少了麦芽香味，Waston气泡水，原味，柠檬也不放一片。  
莱万指着罗伊斯“你喝酒”又指着自己“我喝气泡水？”   
“我倒是想跟你喝酒，医生不让你喝”罗伊斯打了个响亮的嗝。  
“你不是应该陪我一起戒酒吗？”莱万伸手挡着罗伊斯灌酒的动作。  
“你好烦。我让你了，转来转去都是我，我们不转了，还想知道什么，你问吧，我保证。我用新买的一箱酒保证。我知无不言，如果说谎，所有的酒我一滴不沾，全拿去冲厕所，这样可没？”罗伊斯喝的不多，易拉罐表面还没浮起细密的水珠，说话时却有些咬舌头。  
这么快就醉了吗？  
“我问了？”  
“你问吧”为了强调，罗伊斯反手拍在了莱万的结实的肩膀上，啪啪作响 。  
“为什么要离婚？”莱万问道。他抓住了罗伊斯下垂的手，包裹在手心，柔软细腻“离婚不外乎几个理由，感情破裂，利益纠纷。瓜分孩子房子都是后续的事。别胡说我出轨还是你出轨。我出轨，你不会让我再进这座房子，你出轨，这套房子也不会归你。感情冷淡了生疏了？又不像，刚见面的时候，我握着你的手，你的手在抖，在出汗，因为我出事的消息，你能去掉半条命。我失忆了见你第一眼就想要你号码，连你是不是单身我都不问。我们彼此喜欢，我们相爱。我不懂，为什么要离婚啊”  
“这很复杂”罗伊斯说。“其实也不是很复杂。”罗伊斯转了个身，从仰躺转为侧躺，眼睛埋在莱万的肩窝，呼吸撒在衣服上“你觉得FCB更好想要跳槽过去，但我从小到大的梦想就是进BVB，你不要笑，我爸一直跟我说在BVB工作是最好的事，当然在他那个年代是这样，不过现在我也觉得挺好的”  
“你不希望我去？”莱万挺直了腰背好让罗伊斯靠着。  
“是你不希望你去”罗伊斯空出来的双手拿着酒瓶比划，很有气势“你想跳槽。你想我跟你一起跳槽。但你也知道我不会跟你走。所以你又有那么一点点希望自己留下。可是你不能留下，这跟你的职业规划差太多了，可以说是原地调头。于是你就跟你自己较劲。我可以谈异地恋，但你不行，你一定要有个家在。摆在面前的问题是原则问题，没办法妥协。你很痛苦，影响到睡眠，我看到你吃安眠药了，虽然不多。我就想，我跟你在一起是希望你开心。现在的你怎么样才能开心，要有事业有家，事业有了，在那边的家我给不了你，只能分手了。”罗伊斯的头在莱万的肩膀上蹭了蹭，放松一些，肌肉紧绷的太厉害，影响靠着的感受。罗伊斯问“我输了一晚上了，能不能让我一个问题”  
“你问吧”  
“你工作的开心吗？过的好不好？你能不能都说好，这样我没这么难受”罗伊斯说话的声音变小了，不知道是困了还是醉了，还是单纯心情不好不愿意开口。  
“我忘了，我不记得”莱万松开了罗伊斯的手，拿走了他手上的酒罐，扶着他的腰拽着他的手腕把人拖下沙发。这个画面很常见，潜藏在水里的猎食者找准时机，自水中暴起，咬着猎物要害往水下拖，坚定的，结实的，势在必得的。  
一阵天旋地转，罗伊斯落到了一个熟悉的怀抱里，莱万的声音随着灯光洒下“就算是这样，我也知道我肯定过得不好。我的通讯录信息栏只有客户和同事的号码，我肯定是不合群的，除了年会，所有的公司聚餐我宁可账单记我账上也要翘了回租房一个人吃饭。我还没来得及跟你说，我遇到一只猫，绿色眼睛特别像你，生怕她走丢，抱着她找物业，蹭了一身猫毛回公司，被人笑，因为我知道猫没了，家里人会有多难过。还有，还有，我问了这么多问题，我最想问，还是怎么样才能不离婚。第一天在医院，你走了之后我就在，没遇到你的那几个小时，我是怎么过的，不靠想你转移注意力，不疼吗？”  
罗伊斯动了动，莱万收紧了双臂，扣紧肩腰，像个牢笼，不透风不透光，好像这样被他藏在怀里的罗伊斯再也逃不掉。  
“这样不对”罗伊斯说“你松开，我告诉你我喜欢什么”  
但凡莱万的固执里有一丝松懈，罗伊斯就能找到突破口。他转身面对着莱万，双手环上了莱万的肩膀，上半身没有一丝缝隙，下身交缠，胸腔贴着胸腔，心跳声轰鸣作响。  
罗伊斯说“你开心点，你再开心点，我们就不离婚”


	5. Chapter 5

屋外在下雨。  
雨势不大，云遮不住阳光。白光温柔的掀起了罗伊斯的眼皮，神识不清的，定睛屋顶一片白。下雨天多适合的一个温吞绵长的回笼觉，罗伊斯卷着被子翻身闭眼，工作日的生物钟稳定工作，困的不行，呵欠连连，闭眼上，意识东奔西逃，从桌面上迟迟没有收纳进去抽屉底部的双人拥抱合照到前天晚上天气预报里高温预警。  
这本不是该下雨的季节。  
好奇心搅得罗伊斯心绪不宁，裹着毯子往床边滚一圈，稳当的双脚落地。夜半醒来了好几回，拖沓着拖鞋去喝水上厕所，来来回回，不记得最后一次是从哪边上的床，摸不到拖鞋，只能光着脚踩着地板上走过去。  
方形的窗户，做的是左右两边推拉窗，据说这种窗户清洗时更便捷，还不会发生窗户堕楼的危机。雨势出乎意料的大，好像这座城市的雨水都集中在他家上空给他浇花，窗户加上了一层水做的帘幕，一片光影变幻。一片深绿色的攀爬植物围着了窗户绕了一大圈，被水流打得抬不起头。  
罗伊斯走近了一些，不像是雨水，更像是花园里浇花水管，水龙头拧了冲洗模式直直的打在了窗户上方的破把戏。  
雨停了。罗伊斯干脆关了空调，推开窗户探头往外看。没等他辨识出屋外的状况，一滴水珠打在他蓬乱的后脑勺，第二滴滴三滴，罗伊斯抬头往上看，原本叶面朝天，一片叠一片的爬山虎叶柄弯曲往下低垂，看不清暗红色的叶脉，只有被水洗过，清透反光翠绿叶面，罗伊斯看愣住了。一年到头，罗伊斯对满爬山虎投以最高关注热情的时间只有在万圣节。入秋后，枝叶掉落，留下完整一面颓败的灰色的缠枝，挂上了幽灵装的贴画，蝙蝠状的剪纸，橘红色的串灯，车子从驶上街道，第一眼就是这栋最末端的住宅。还曾想过定做阿卡汉姆疯人院的灯牌，搭配从ikea淘回来的蝙蝠灯，但忘了怎么的，计划流产不了了之，像其他的很多事一样。  
有人在笑，不像梦中虚无缥缈，左顾右盼找不准方向，就在睡房正对一片花园，再细听位置还能再精准些，大概是零碎的种着香草的花圃一角，一开始只是为了方便做饭，久了吸引了周遭一片散养猫们的光顾，留下了臭味的排泄物，罗伊斯做不出跟猫争一嘴杂草的事，倒是莱万接受良好，久而久之养成了在壁橱里囤积香料的事，花圃也就随他去。  
罗伊斯后知后觉的低下头看，莱万站在花圃边，手上的水龙头喷出一团水雾，飘飘摇摇的落在草坪上，活像刚刚用冲击水枪射击窗户喊人起床的不是他。  
“睡的好吗？”莱万率先打招呼“厨房有咖啡”  
罗伊斯点点头又摇摇头回答了两个问题，抬手指了指头上顺应重力的爬山虎。  
莱万扯着水管围着花园走了一圈，确保厌水不厌水的植物都浇了水，回到了正对窗户的位置，说”刚拿到水管不太会用，你看现在好多了“  
罗伊斯还是趴在窗边不说话，他总觉得莱万刚才的动作很眼熟，刚睡醒，脑筋迟钝怎么想不起  
”啊“罗伊斯仰头打了一个大大的长长的呵欠，带着头往后仰，哒，一滴水打在他鼻头上，惊得他浑身一个激灵。  
这次莱万的笑声憋不住，少有的笑弯腰，小股水流顺势浇在地上，打湿了他卷起的裤脚边。莱万干脆关了水龙头丢开，仰着头说“睡不好就不要睡了，下来走走吧，晚上再早些睡”  
罗伊斯还想再睡一会，但一转身，绕到了床后找到了拖鞋，把身上的毯子丢在床上，哒哒的往门外走。  
他有起床气，有且仅维持到摸完发胶为止。罗伊斯下楼，在客厅绕了一圈，躺坐在沙发上看时钟转了一圈，直至略略占了饭厅一半空间的大木桌，在冰箱里翻箱倒柜，找不到能提起胃口的东西。找出了黄黑杯子，从咖啡壶倒了三分一的热咖啡，剩下全都是冰牛奶，咖啡味牛奶和拿铁只是换个说法。  
木桌放着保鲜盒，扣实了，pvc盖子上没有水雾，是冷食拌面。从超市里买回几大盒即食面丢在冰箱，想吃的时候拆开封皮倒进大碗里，想吃什么配菜就切丝往里放，秘制调料酱，搅拌均匀就是一顿。  
罗伊斯打开盖子，拿叉子搅了搅，挑出了几根荷兰豆丝。没忍住，咬着叉子不放，调料酱里有柠檬汁，酸得直咋舌头。这件事要不要说呢？又要怎么说。  
罗伊斯喜欢的是荷兰豆沙拉，只是单纯喜欢芥末籽加橄榄油再加一堆有的没的的调味料，外壳和豆子都很清脆甘甜，切成丝后，去掉了豆子，徒留切丝的表皮，跟其他蔬菜毫无区别，跟面混在一起，甚至不知道在吃什么。  
在饭厅里只有做饭的人才有资格抱怨，罗伊斯老老实实的吃完密封盒的里早餐，喝了两杯咖啡味牛奶，收拾东西在水槽里洗刷杯碗，终于想起了莱万绕着花园里浇水的样子像什么。  
附近有个小公园，汇聚了小区所有的猫猫狗狗，树上的湖边的草坪上的那都有，最常见就是大型犬领着主人走走停停精挑细选找树抬起后腿哗啦啦的圈地运动。罗伊斯把水流拧大了一些，盖住了他止不住的笑声。  
莱万还在花园里。罗伊斯从冰箱里抽出了两瓶矿泉水沿着走廊往外走。  
花园与屋内之间的推拉门敞开，走近就能看到莱万跪在地上的背影，带着白色帽子，帽子带着长长的尾巴正好盖在后背、手臂上。  
“从那找出来的？”罗伊斯在台阶前坐下，伸直两条腿踩在草坪上。台阶做高了，安上了一个铁栏挡住了排水口避免异物掉进去或是爬出来。  
莱万说“车库角落的架子”罗伊斯这才想起这个大扫除时的漏网之鱼  
莱万的手在草地上撑着，转头看他，视线落在踩在地上的交叉的两条腿，然后是中间的下水道口“潘尼怀斯？”  
罗伊斯收起了两条腿，盘着腿继续坐在台阶上，连带着把两瓶水收到身后。  
“我看错了“莱万站起来走到了罗伊斯面前，挡住了光留下一片黑影，隔不远，在烈日下暴晒劳作后的热量往罗伊斯的脸上扑，抵挡住身后屋内穿出来的冷气。  
这个画面也很熟悉，但是罗伊斯清楚的记得这个仰视莱万的角度是在哪发生的。  
客厅、浴室、最多是在卧房。屈膝跪在木质地面上，埋首在莱万的双腿间，嘴唇抿成了一条线，细的看不清，只有金色的头发下垂落在莱万的小腹胯骨。手要揉着罗伊斯的颈后，哄着他，舒服了会乖巧的吞咽口水，用喉间肌肉挤压着前端。时间长了，双膝会跪出了青紫淤痕，但没人学会教训，跪下前往地面铺一张毯子或是衣服。  
“你在想什么？”莱万走近些，热量盖住他，像是鱼开肠破肚堆着香料黄油裹紧锡纸，按实了封边放进了烤炉。罗伊斯的手指不自觉的筋挛，该是要抓紧什么，留下一道划痕。罗伊斯抬着头看着莱万万弯腰靠近，背着光看不清脸。一只手搭在罗伊斯肩膀上，带着一整个夏天的热浪，莱万的另一只手环绕过他的肩膀去拿他身后的瓶装水。  
天气炎热，防晒布料不具备吸水性，汗水顺着下伸的手臂下滑，落在瓶身上和水珠汇成一体。  
太热了，罗伊斯想。热的喘不气，只想张大嘴大口大口的喘气。  
“在想我吗？”莱万问道。  
罗伊斯顺着感觉摇摇头，回忆里的人是他也不是他。  
“说谎”  
“没有”罗伊斯反驳，他仓皇想着更多的解释补充理由。  
门铃声响起，在狭小炽热的监狱撕开了一道口子，罗伊斯甩开了莱万的手，转身朝着走廊膝行几步，才找回了站立的力气”我去开门。“

二十一世纪除了电子邮件，信用卡账单水电税费仍然准时往住户信箱里投递。  
从花园到走道再到前院，温度高低交替，汗水渗出蒸发，重复。罗伊斯去到厨房，一口气喝掉了两杯水，总算压下来了焦灼感。  
开门只是一个借口，这时候上门不外乎时推销或是邮政工作人员的提醒门铃，有没有应答倒是其次。  
出了正门，信箱口子半开，塞得满当当的，拿在手上厚厚一堆，裸露在外的手臂被太阳晒的又红又痒，他用力的搓了几把，小跑的回屋里。  
莱万坐在饭厅木桌前，他似乎对这个位置情有独钟，两瓶水被他拎回，喝光了，挂着水珠放在桌面上，轻飘飘的好像风一吹就倒。  
“哦，月底了”莱万说。  
”嗯“罗伊斯应了一声，把收到的信件摊在桌面分类，需要他亲自处理的，丢给会计的，垃圾邮件。手上的信件少了一半，像是想起了什么，他问莱万”你在慕尼黑的账单怎么办？”  
莱万一手放在桌面上，手指敲了一圈”会计师每个月收我这么高的薪水，代缴业务还是有的“  
罗伊斯摇摇手上的信封“有空还是回去一趟，有些账单还是要本人跑税务局”  
“你这是在赶我走吗？”莱万坐着，罗伊斯站着，两个人的视角变了”如果你不方便，我可以去住酒店，等复诊确认没问题了，我自然会回去的“  
”我没有“罗伊斯说  
莱万低着头，在想什么。  
罗伊斯低头看，莱万没有迎向他的视线，错过了悲悯的视线。坐在他对面的高个子，黑发男人，无论是否拥有一份与罗伊斯相关的回忆，他始终是莱万，永远了为了解决所有所有的问题疲于奔命。幸好他不喜欢打游戏，不然肯定是把游戏每条线路都玩一遍，找出最佳路线，获得最高奖励。  
疲乏的，别无选择的个人奖赏模式。  
莱万没有开口，罗伊斯也跟着沉默。  
有时电影渲染太过夸张，保险丝烧掉的声音轻微的可以忽略不计。  
只有灯暗下来，空调出风口闭起，烤炉停止转动，眼前一黑，双眼里骤然失去对方身影。  
“Lewy！”  
“Marco！”  
借着窗外天光，不需要黑暗里伸手探腿的摸索，等眼睛适应了新的光线又能找到对方。  
莱万走前几步，抓住了罗伊斯伸出的手，说“我在这。”  
“我知道”  
罗伊斯反手抓牢，晦暗不明的神情与根本无法辨别的神情，这两种处境不知道那个更可恨。  
罗伊斯转头看向窗外自顾自问道“是停电了吗？”  
莱万想要开口，被截断，字句卡在唇舌，出不去。  
罗伊斯又说“可能是电路改造？信箱里有供电所寄来的通知”  
莱万没有看那封信，但他否定这个说法“对面家的空调外机转的挺有劲”  
莱万的视力好的惊人，罗伊斯是相信的，他还是走向窗边，身边跟着莱万。  
“跳闸？”  
“可能是”  
电路开关就在厨房，置物架的底层柜子找出了工具箱、手电筒。  
两个人站在开关前，研究着电路。罗伊斯在一旁打着光，但总有死角。  
他把手电筒递给莱万“自己拿一下“  
莱万放下手上的螺丝起子，接过手电筒咬在嘴里，右手又拿起了起子。  
罗伊斯一脸错愕“你干嘛”  
莱万咬着手电筒，没有转头，斜眼看他，挑起了细眉，不同往日的轻慢。  
他用力捏了捏握在手上的罗伊斯的手一直没有松开。  
换保险丝不过三两分钟，一一把电路开关往下打，总开关划一下一刻，灯光制冷烘烤所有现代社会功能恢复如常步入正轨。  
莱万合上了隔板，取下口中的手电筒，保持同一个姿势，咬合肌酸软，但是他知道自己要说什么。  
他说“Marco，我忘了你。”他的手指在太阳穴边打着圈“这里，有关你的部分跳闸了，我暂时没办法修好，可能这辈子都是这样”莱万拽紧了罗伊斯的手，一点点捏紧的，指尖摸索着掌心手纹，找到了指缝卡进去，扣紧，不放开”但对我来说，重新喜欢上你是一件轻而易举的事。你就当作不认识，或是刚认识我，或者你喜欢的任何说法，就算要我在离婚协议上签字也可以，能不能把曾经发生的，我忘记的事一笔勾销，给我一个追求你的机会“  
紧握的手的温度熟悉，骨节分明的隔手，莱万瘦了，指尖划过手背能触到起伏青筋。  
这个提议不对，这个提议不好，失忆的人可以浑然不知的不回头，但是踩着回忆成长的人不行，抽调了这些踏脚砖，好像连前路都看不到。  
可是罗伊斯说”我知道“  
罗伊斯说”好“


	6. Chapter 6

（7）

“我以为你会更粘人一些？”  
第一次罗伊斯没听见，他正忙着。罗伊斯盘腿坐在客厅中央，大曲屏上马里奥踩着一个叉子，一个弹跳飞向山腰，他还得往上爬，逆流而上游过一条熔浆瀑布，穿过几条地下水道到达山顶点燃火炬找到隐藏的月亮。  
莱万提问高声量重复问题。  
马里奥几经艰险成功的找到了月亮，屏幕上满是为了庆祝胜利放起来的烟花，水管工甩起帽子一蹦一跳的。罗伊斯估算一下他找到的金币，也该是攒够钱买那套电锯杀人狂服装。罗伊斯操纵手柄，切换到了商城页面。这次他的耳朵拨冗从哇啦作响的背景乐中冒头听到的问题。  
“嗯？”只用一个鼻音，幸好他还转动着上半身回头看沙发上的莱万，只是抱着手柄的手没有松开，双腿也是老老实实交叉盘着腿，随时准备开始下一轮的游戏。  
莱万看着罗伊斯一脸状况外的表情，没了脾气。干脆也从沙发下来，迁就着罗伊斯，盘腿坐在地板山。莱万做好了，看着曲屏又看了看罗伊斯，问“不开始吗？”  
罗伊斯意识到了问题，非常委婉的说“就这样看着挺无聊的”  
莱万从主机上抽下了蓝色手柄，“有双人模式？”  
罗伊斯挤眉弄眼皱鼻瘪嘴，摆出了一套完整的嫌弃神情。  
莱万抗议道“体谅一下新手玩家”  
“不，不是这个问题”罗伊斯说“我刚买分手厨房的时候，年少不懂事带着你一起玩。没嫌弃你，真的，听我说完。游戏怎么玩就不是重点了，要真的好奇就上油管上翻，这个游戏是按照完成下单的速度和质量来评分，最高是三分”罗伊斯看到莱万已经打开油管开始搜分手厨房录制视频，鼓起的腮帮子又吐出气“我们两个玩的挺烂，我拿肉把你砸下飞艇或者是你刚灭完汤锅里的火隔壁洗碗池又着起来，总之一团糟，千万艰难，我们成功拿了一星，过关”罗伊斯放下手柄，抬手鼓掌“这时候，你应该给出掌声”，莱万屈从了。  
“然后重点来了。之后一下班回家，你就打开分手厨房和油管，研究怎么打过关卡，在长达一个月高效有针对性练习下，你成功的一个人玩两个手柄打通了分手厨房双人模式的所有关卡“罗伊斯抓起来莱万的手，啪啪的鼓了掌。  
“你确定没把自己的故事套在我身上。”莱万拒绝承认这是他失去的一部分回忆。  
“你干的出来这种事”罗伊斯重拾手柄，糟糕，好像小丑套装比电锯狂魔套装更可爱“当然我也有收获。连续做了一个月饭，我的手艺从不可食用进化成了勉强能吃。所以为了我今晚还有饭吃，你干点别点可以吗？例如拿平板补个球赛什么的。”  
“最近的比赛能看吗？”莱万看了罗伊斯一眼。  
罗伊斯当作没听见，切换去海底地图。  
近期两支主队的首榜体验卡都过了有效期，莱万暂时没打算给养伤的自己添堵，上二楼找出平板回到客厅靠着罗伊斯坐下，打开了奈洁拉厨房。  
这个英国女人的饰品简单快捷没有过多花哨，食材工具简单，随便一间大型超市都能买到。除却岛国偏甜的口味，的确是很适合普通家庭看来给自制菜谱新添几道新菜色。  
莱万翻着清单，挑挑拣拣，沙拉主食甜品，只有两个人的餐桌，该有餐点也不该少。  
罗伊斯的眼睛很忙，既要盯着游戏近况，还有看着预备晚餐清单，眼珠子上上下下来回转，他一阵子头昏脑胀，盘着腿手撑在地毯上往莱万身边挪，头一歪靠在莱万的肩膀继续他的假期必修课。  
莱万坐直了些，他的轻微脑震荡还未消散，并不允许长期使用电子产品，他关了平板，头往旁边歪，叠在罗伊斯的脑袋上，僵硬的发胶扎人，但没关系，靠上去就闭眼懒得动。  
莱万说“冰箱吃炖牛肉，菠菜酪梨沙拉和太妃糖浆雪糕”  
罗伊斯调低了背景乐的声量，指挥着马里奥跑旧地图，他只收集三百多个月亮，离九百九十九个的目标还很远，他刚才分心看了两眼节目，说”家里好像没有肉豆蔻“  
”嗯，没有“莱万说”要换一道菜吗？还是我们开车出去买”  
“我想吃炖牛肉。肉豆蔻可以去邻居家借豆蔻粉来代替”  
“那我晚点去借。”闭眼的人也会打呵欠，莱万说话的声音被搅和成一团，字句不清“让我睡一会，差不多四点的样子喊我起来，炖菜要花时间”  
罗伊斯点点头，头发间磨蹭沙沙作响，像一场小雨。莱万的身躯往下滑，头枕在了罗伊斯的大腿上，躺在地板上开始了午觉。  
他想问冬天我们也这样吗？想张嘴却没出声，困意来势汹汹，一个小小的闭眼事源头。  
莱万睡着了，没看到被调成了静音在游戏界面上一蹦一蹦的马里奥。罗伊斯的大腿上沉甸甸的，罗伊斯没有继续游戏，而是呆坐着，手放在莱万的头上，掌心手指盖过耳朵颧骨，再是下颚，再到高耸的肩膀，安抚的动作一下下的重复着。  
莱万的午睡时间不长，不过二十分钟，睁开，看到了屏幕上的马里奥飞出了一顶帽子打中了一条鲨鱼。  
”睡醒了快起来“罗伊斯双手捧着手柄，只能用手肘敲了敲他的脑袋”睡醒了快起来，腿麻了“  
莱万坐起身，看着罗伊斯丢开手柄放下危机重重的水下世界不顾揉着血液不畅的大腿肌。没心肝的罪魁祸首见着罗伊斯龇牙咧嘴的表情又笑着倒下在地毯上看着罗伊斯，他明明又困又乏，却高兴不行。  
他站起来去厨房给自己倒了一杯水喝光，倒了另一杯，讨好地递给罗伊斯”今晚我做饭“  
”本来就是你做饭“罗伊斯拧开头不看他，没有谁可以大腿承受着针扎的酸麻还能给出好表情。  
莱万观察好一会，发现这次真的不好哄，拿过罗伊斯喝光水的杯子放在茶桌上，说“我去隔壁借肉豆蔻，你再坐一会”  
眼睛追随莱万外逃的脚步，罗伊斯顺势往后躺，久坐后的脊椎骨紧贴着地面时，拉开了每块骨头的缝隙，非常舒适，当然这也不妨碍，罗伊斯冲着莱万的背影骂混蛋。

问邻居借肉豆蔻的事非常顺利，小时候没少见邻居敲开家里的门借后院里的一把香草还附赠一个烤盘的蛋糕。母亲洗干净烤盘，让姐姐归还时不忘带上一份果派。  
虽然他忘了邻居姓什名谁，家里几口人，并不妨碍他敲开邻居的门，迎着“你这次出差有够久的开头借到了一小瓶香料和半份樱桃挞。  
希望冰箱的小牛肉足够多，他可以还一份过来。  
回到家里，经过走廊，出现在客厅前，没等莱万举起意外掉落的示好甜饼，罗伊斯拿着他的手机在说话，口中的半生不熟的波兰语参杂着德语，看到他的身影，笑着对着话筒说”Robert回来了，我把电话给他“罗伊斯接过他手上的乐扣盒，并把手机贴在他耳边，比着口型说“妈”  
莱万接过电话，就往窗边走，没有躲着罗伊斯的意思，只是一些家常话。这是他租借上一间公寓时留下的破毛病，只有窗边阳台才有信号，大冷天接个客户电话都要裹着厚厚的抱着手提往户外跑，幸而回屋时手上会被塞过一杯肉桂红酒。独栋住房的信号好的惊人，只要不闹鬼，甚至可以在地下室跟朋友聊电话粥。习惯随着不短的租借期留在他身上，和信号无关。  
罗伊斯端着两碟樱桃挞出来时，莱万已经打完了电话，罗伊斯不禁感到诧异“不多说几句？”  
莱万没有转头看他也没有应答，罗伊斯等了一会就放弃了，把碟子放在桌面上，去厨房烧水泡茶包。就这速泡红茶吃掉了大半个樱桃挞，饼底很结实，牙齿一用力就散成一团和糖渍樱桃果肉包裹着舌尖，罗伊斯的碟子里还剩下小半块，眼睛已经瞄向了莱万那份餐点。  
莱万抓着手机拉开椅子在餐桌前坐下，他的手大，往桌面一放盖着屏幕。罗伊斯心大胃口不争气，自己那份吃完刚刚好，倒是把莱万那杯茶给喝完。  
莱万对甜食敬谢不敏，和家里人说了会觉得口渴，两个茶杯都是空的，他看着罗伊斯，把人看的一阵心虚。罗伊斯的樱桃挞吃完了，只能从莱万的碟子掀开饼皮叉起一颗半颗樱桃送到莱万嘴边“你尝尝，我吃了 不是特别甜”  
“我还想着留着当饭后甜点，你倒先吃起来了”莱万摆出了不满的样子，皱着眉头收起了表情，看着很不好相与，还是张嘴咬掉那半颗樱桃，慢慢嚼。不是糖水浸泡的罐装樱桃，新鲜樱桃切半去核刷上一层糖浆，带着酸味非常清新的甜口。莱万去厨房拿出水壶给茶杯续水。  
他抬起手，屏幕自动亮起，锁屏是一个黑发男人的背影，站在挂满彩灯的圣诞书树，左右是交织人流，他抬头看着树顶的星星。  
“你居然没换？”罗伊斯托着下巴看着锁屏照片笑，眼睛浸泡在甜蜜的回忆。  
莱万站着附身，拇指在罗伊斯的唇周画了一圈，扫走了细密的饼干屑，在下唇多蹭了几下，那里粘着一块糖浆“挺好看的，就懒得换。照片里的人是我？”  
“对啊”罗伊斯说话的声音都在笑“不过，照片的重点不是，是树上那颗星星。我做的，原来那颗在搬运途中摔坏了。这种节日限定的装饰品特别难找，我就去公司的QC借了切割机和合成板自己做一个，上漆捆彩灯没想到放上去的效果还挺不错的。你在群里知道这件事特地从别的区跑过来看，还说我动手能力挺强的，怎么就不愿意公寓的挂钟的报时布谷鸟被关在笼子这么久也不愿意修”  
“后来呢？你有把那颗星星装饰要回来吗？”  
“没有”罗伊斯喝口水，又从莱万的碟子调着樱桃吃，果汁给嘴唇上了一层紫调的红”拆卸的时候，吹了风，星星掉在地上摔个粉碎。“  
”太可惜了“莱万不咸不淡的应了一句。  
”怎么了？“罗伊斯放下叉子。把手搭在了莱万的手背上，莱万翻手抓住了罗伊斯，捏住一小节骨节细细的揉”家里有不好的事吗？“  
莱万想了想，才开口”我们离婚的事，家里人知道吗？“  
罗伊斯也有些不高兴了，想要抽出手，莱万使了点劲，只能用另一手抓起叉去戳着樱桃发泄，莱万只是看着被抓的手没说话，也没有催罗伊斯只是静静等着。罗伊斯碾碎了两颗对半切的樱桃，说“不到最后一刻你是不会说的，我还没收到你寄回的签字协议书，以我对你的理解，你是没有说”  
“和我想的一样”莱万点点头，把两颗樱桃果泥伴着饼干屑送到嘴里。罗伊斯嘴巴不挑，倒有些小癖好，就像是他能吃完两份果挞，除了那滩用作发泄的果泥，他不吃也没什么，反正莱万吃，就像邻里间相互交换的小甜品有不少落入了罗伊斯的肚子里。“就像你跟邻居说我不在也只是出了一趟长途差”  
罗伊斯咬着叉子不说话。  
“像只老鼠，叉子也会留印的”莱万取笑了一句，继续说”妈问我什么时候放假，回去看看他。还问你今年是不是跟着回去，还是陪家人“  
”这个我还没考虑，假期用的挺突然的“罗伊斯抽出了叉子，转着眼睛开始考虑假期安排  
”你该不会想整个假期就这样打游戏玩过去了“莱万摇摇头  
”你这个建议我很感兴趣，我会考虑的“相反罗伊斯点点头  
莱万被他逗笑了，挑了剩下的樱桃到罗伊斯的碟子里”我想过几天复诊完了就回去看看，直接从波兰去慕尼黑上班，这样新年还能多几天过来陪你。”  
“好”罗伊斯有些撑，打了懒洋洋的呵欠“那你回去后，我也直接销假上班,圣诞新年断断续续的放，挺烦人的”  
“真的没关系吗？我不问你想法直接安排行程？”莱万继续说“有什么话，你真的可以不用顾忌我失忆或是别的直接说”  
罗伊斯眨眼，小声念叨着幸好没喝水，他说“其实，之前的你真的没有你想象的这么混蛋。让我产生了我们过不下去的这个想法，原因有很多，责任不止在你身上我也有。别想着这都是你的错，要改变自己来迁就我，结婚申请单只有一个人签字，登记处是不会盖章的。所以你在我面前说话做决定的时候可以再坚定一些。退一万路来说，你是混蛋也是一个曾经让我点头和你结婚的混蛋，就算不相信自己，也相信我“  
”好吧“莱万松了一口气，连带肩背塌下“感谢你的一番肺腑之言，我现在就去定复诊当天下午的航班”  
“就这么赶着走吗？”罗伊斯很是不满  
“想新年假的时候陪你久一些？”莱万早就看好了航班时间，确定好了直接刷卡下单。他抬头看向罗伊斯，他似乎有些不好意思，低头吃着剩下的饼干屑做成的饼底。  
莱万想，在他不知道的人生里，到底还有多少被罗伊斯的一句话给拉回来人生的时刻。不过现在他可以坦然的接受忘记的事，失去旧的，那就用新的来填充空白。这个突发的短暂的小假期结束，翻动日历还有万圣还有圣诞还有新年，还有好多好多跨越了地域就能见面的时间。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:本章歪企鹅含量超标，不看也行，不影响剧情

罗伊斯的假期开始和结束都很突然。  
他原想两手空空的回公司，假期他老老实实在家里呆着，活动半径不超过以家为中心的方圆三公里，真要提手信也拿不出什么。然而停好车后，他没有从直达电梯上去，而是绕道去地面在饭堂点了人头数的咖啡外带，又多吃了一碗免费牛奶燕麦。  
饭堂能开这么久，考虑租下隔壁店面，打通扩大经营自然有他的本事。燕麦熬煮的很绵，小颗粒有嚼劲，牛奶醇香没有腥味，没尝出盐味或甜味却不觉得口味寡淡。明明是新品，罗伊斯已经预定好未来三个月的早餐内容了。  
他吃完早餐，还有一半的咖啡的没做好，因为地点太近，店主直接免了咖啡的配送费。罗伊斯总觉得嘴角还有干掉的牛奶迹，结账时，从柜台里扯了两张湿纸巾擦嘴。出门时，身后起了一阵风，他呼口气，被牛奶味熏了一脸。  
罗伊斯都能独立带一个组作业，上班时间多有松动。好奇心起时，趁着淡季，尝试了几回迟到早退，自觉的还不如准时上班跑到茶水间闲聊，推特论坛哪有身边的人形大喇叭们有趣。他来的时间桥，遇上了往下的空电梯，省去了人挤人的烦恼，对了下班去要干洗店拿衣服。  
他出门的早，中途耽搁也不会晚到哪去。  
走出电梯，透过隔开办公室的磨砂玻璃，能看到涌动人头，罗伊斯一出现在门口，吸引了所有人的目光，连带左右隔壁其他人部门的人也探头。  
罗伊斯抬头挺胸吸气，抬手打招呼，不拘谨也不活泼“早啊。我在饭堂定了咖啡，谁有空去大堂拿？”  
迟疑一会，零散的问好声响起，有气无力。  
罗伊斯点点头，穿过一群左右交错的眼神交流，进了办公室，关上门，拿出手机，公司内部匿名论坛火速刷了一版面的帖子。罗伊斯往下拉了拉，叹口气，跑去开电脑迎接假期后的邮件雪崩。  
开电脑很顺利，邮箱一打开，左上角开始转圈圈的。他有两台显示屏，配置良好的主机，可以开上了十几个程序丢满桌面，可是刚开机，他什么都不做了。在卡机的十分钟里，罗伊斯把文具摆放回笔筒里，抽出纸巾擦掉桌面上的，挑着几片植物叶捏出手印子，翻开高耸的文件，努力回想起了工作进度。文件堆上第一份是他请假前留下的交接表，用黑笔画的密密麻麻，项目的进度正常推进还是延迟，右下角附赠一笔画成的简洁签名。  
太省心了。罗伊斯已经不指望电脑能在一时三刻恢复到开十几个文件的速度，拿起水瓶准备去茶水间给同事下属派送八卦素材。他和莱万有过一段，恋爱分手人尽皆知，公司首页的员工相册集还有他跟莱万参加团建的合照，皮肤光洁，眼睛在发光。有时候罗伊斯看着刊登照片的日期总是忍不住问，真的过了这么久了吗？  
从部门到茶水间要经过好几个部门到办公室，罗伊斯瞥见相熟的同事们一个二个拿起水瓶站起身往外走，有些人的水瓶是玻璃瓶身，瓶里满是黑咖啡。所以真的不需要推迟退休年龄，看看一个二个热衷八卦的样，退休能剥夺他们一半乐趣。  
罗伊斯前脚刚进了茶水间，往咖啡机里丢豆子，后脚茶水间门就被堵上。他还没酝酿好开场白，深呼吸，拿着杯子冲着人笑。人群外，皮什切克经过，西装外套搭在手上，衬衫袖口卷起，见过茶水间的人潮涌动的盛况，停下脚步看了一眼。罗伊斯抬起手对着他招手—Help  
“怎么都在这？”皮什切克拍着肩膀让人让开一条路方便他往里走“马尔科回来？十点有会，报价还要跟你对一遍。”他走到罗伊斯面前，挡在罗伊斯面前引着他往外走，走前还不忘带走那壶烧开的咖啡“待会谁经过我们办公室时，顺便领一下，现在我看大家都用不到”  
走到了茶水间拐角，罗伊斯脸上的笑崩不住，抱怨说“演技太差了，太生硬了，体现不出工作遁的精髓”  
“因为是实话”皮什切克推开了罗伊斯办公室的门“我真的有一打的报价表要跟你核对，不知道十点前能过多少”  
“老总不是挑完产品了吗？”罗伊斯回想着工作日程“又要更新报价表吗？”  
皮什切克放下来咖啡壶，走出门领着一办公室的人进来分咖啡，最后不知道哪个壮丁把咖啡壶领出去。  
罗伊斯请假这几天，他跟施梅尔策都是九点才离开的办公室。饭堂自动自觉在五点拨电话问晚饭菜单。连着大剂量喝了几天咖啡，皮什切克为新出炉的淡咖啡皱起来“公司真的不缺这点咖啡粉钱，多放点”他放下咖啡杯指了指桌面上铝制名牌“我的职业抬头前还有一个vice，所以快点喝咖啡，待会你可没这个功夫了”  
皮什切克永远没错。  
离大会还有一个小时，罗伊斯真的只喝一杯咖啡，并按着计算机过一遍产品报价，这让他在大会上成功的应付来自老总的盘问，并且理直气壮对“要不要出差”的调侃充耳不闻。  
“太有空了，都太有空了“出了会议室，罗伊斯痛心疾首“这么多部门的价格要老总省，他怎么还能爬内网”  
皮什切克说“加班人士就这点乐趣，你看淡季的时候谁有空理你。你就牺牲小我，娱乐大家。”  
会议结束了，清单又被塞了几款新产品，又得重复上周的工作愁样品愁价格，幸好现在还有罗伊斯出来烦。  
“我要是不牺牲，第一天我就让你删帖子的”  
皮什切克没反应过来“删什么帖子？  
”我司论坛十个管理员，我部门占了两个。大权在手不用多可惜“罗伊斯空闲中摸出手机悄咪咪的看了一眼论坛，眼一闭把手机给锁了。  
“我不会屈从强权，管理员泰迪熊也不会”  
“今晚你不用加班，价格我来弄”罗伊斯抛出诱饵。  
只想回家喝酒洗澡睡觉的皮什切克上钩了，秉承着最后的良心，他提议道“老帖子我就不删了，毕竟是公司宝贵财富，往下压，不碍你眼。没内容标题好看的新帖子就不用留，要不要抽空开个直播贴直接匿名采访，我觉得辟谣效果更好。  
”卢卡什啊卢卡什“罗伊斯看着他，摇头，感慨十足”你干法务是屈才了，多好的销售头脑”  
皮什切克坦然接受称赞”在转岗给供应商擦屁股之前，我就是干这活的”  
“一个人就是一个部门”罗伊斯把手上打印出来的文件塞给皮什切克，腾出手鼓掌，接过自己喊的咖啡外卖，并且不打算重新拿文件。  
皮什切克随他去。  
罗伊斯说话不算话，皮什切克还是喊了饭堂晚饭外卖，罗伊斯请客，加班人士都有份。  
会议在周六，还有三天的班要加，样品报价展示文件成本核算开会，重复，脑力体力负荷大。以至于开完会后，罗伊斯陪老总送走客人，回来一看，整个部门的人躺坐在大会议室的靠椅上望着天花板放空。  
罗伊斯敲敲门，吸引注意力“老规矩，订房庆祝？我请客  
英年早婚早育的胡达德”我想去接小孩下课，已经两个星期没见过了”  
罗伊斯比了一个ok的手势，“还有谁？”  
跟女朋友约会的，跟男朋友约会的，回家蹭饭的，回家堡垒之夜的—这个诉求换来罗伊斯不赞成的目光。主机玩家和端游玩家大仇不共戴天。  
最后清点人数，就剩下皮什切克和罗伊斯两个。  
“你们约好了？？”罗伊斯又看了一遍部门名单，数了三回，小学一年级的入门功课。  
“没数，我们两个落单了”皮什切克从罗伊斯手上抽出了皱巴巴的纸张，丢在桌面上，迎上下属的看热闹的眼神，转开。产品从下生产线到上货架乃至与于消费者从购物袋里掏出来，它总有八百种方式出现故障。曾经路过听到一耳皮什切克兼职接过一通投诉电话，三言两语，和蔼可亲，无事发生这是他最擅长的粉饰太平。  
“我落单情有可原”罗伊斯刚说完，皮什切克挑起一端眉头，换回来一个很幼稚的白眼“你是怎么回事”  
“空窗期。”皮什切克用一个词搪塞过去，他拍拍手吸引回外逃的注意力“把样品归位，就可以下班，补假条和文件的事下周再说”  
“谢谢爸爸！！”  
“副理，你浑身散发着圣光”  
“下次论坛还举行全公司谁最帅排行榜，我还投你”  
人心散，队伍不好。罗伊斯看着人高歌赞颂皮什切克的善行，把样品装进纸箱一车带走，没人想多跑一趟。施梅尔策给逃亡大军殿后，敲敲门板，提醒道“最后走的人关灯断电，做好安全工作”  
“知道了，跟他们说回家路上小心”皮什切克应了一句。  
罗伊斯看了一圈会议室，少了部门成员和样品，瞬间空了一大半，他瘫坐在靠椅上不愿意，像之前所有的加班夜。  
“走吧”皮什切克拍拍罗伊斯的肩膀“请我吃饭”  
罗伊斯仅存不多的，很偶尔才会冒头的伤感情绪被一句很现实的晚饭邀请给击碎，不困还是打了一个呵欠“走吧”  
他们一起吃了晚饭，临急临忙的订不到餐厅，就在楼下隔壁一条街的饭堂，点的还是昨天的晚饭外卖。今天恰巧是相熟的经理值班，送了一份幸运饼干和两碗酥皮浓汤。  
这家店已经吃习惯，口味上挑不出好坏之分，罗伊斯刚放下刀叉，皮什切克把两份浓汤的往他面前退。  
皮什切克提议的这顿饭，这次没有抢着买单，抽走了两份外卖菜单，对着店长笑“留个纪念”  
店长敲着收银机说”喜欢就再来吃“  
罗伊斯对着账单，接腔“虽然没有折扣”  
皮什切克的家就在附近，走三条街。罗伊斯的车就在落下，他吃的有些撑，干脆跟着皮什切克一起走，全当饭后散步。  
饭后不宜动脑谈论公事，他们没什么话说，一前一后走。  
时间快要抓住了夏末的尾巴，晚上了，天还是亮的，路灯准时亮起，前方的路灯带着皮什切克的影子往身后倒，罗伊斯低头看，一步一步踩在摇摇晃晃的肩膀上。  
”我送你回去“走到了公寓附近的停车场门口，皮什切克突然开腔”你站着这里等我，我开车下来”不等罗伊斯反应，迈开步子沿着螺旋向上的人行道。  
罗伊斯喊不出，踩着地上的小石子等人领。  
车子在罗伊斯身旁停下，他业务熟练的开门跳上副驾驶扣安全带，开玩笑道“快感谢我，空窗期还能用送我来打发时间”  
皮什切克笑了一声，说“公司有往波兰开拓市场的意愿  
罗伊斯的半个呵欠卡住，应答的声音含含糊糊”都喊几年了，终于提上日程？也该了，德国的低端消费品市场饱和，公司还没成功转型，再不撤过去，东欧市场跟我们就完全没关系“  
”怎么你感兴趣？”罗伊斯努力好一会才打出剩下半个呵欠“那我跟老总提一声，有东欧项目我们组接，这样你出差还能顺路回家”  
“老总说，公司有意在波兰开办事处，缺人，问我有没有兴趣”路口正巧是红灯，皮什切克转头看他“我答应了，参完法兰克福的展会我就走”  
罗伊斯彻底清醒了“哦，挺好的”  
“马茨对公司熟悉，虽然有些操作流程细节变动，问题不大你看多着就好了。他回来，我走了也能放心些”信号灯转绿，皮什切克打量转向灯，扫了一眼后视镜又摆正头。  
“这不一样”罗伊斯有些烦躁，说话的语气也不好“他是他，你是你”  
你们会相处好的。这句话不用我多说“他调低了窗户，风往里灌，声音被吹散“我跟老总说好了，但是，我没跟自己谈妥”  
晚上没什么车，车子过了红绿灯相当于直达，车子在独栋房屋前停下来。车内所有照明关掉了，只剩下显示屏上的光亮，彩光落在两人的脸上五光十色，把神色吞没，灰暗不清。  
“你想我留下吗？一句话的事”皮什切克网椅背上靠，闭着眼，窗外一丝丝的空气流动，带着夏日特有的潮气。  
“挺好的”罗伊斯重复着称赞“你回家也方便”  
“是挺好的”皮什切克表示赞同，解锁车门放罗伊斯走“下车吧”  
罗伊斯推开车门，脚踩在地面上不免发软，有人喊他的名字“马尔科”，他回头看。  
“没什么事”皮什切克说“今晚早点睡，睡醒就没事了”  
罗伊斯点点头，迈下另一条腿。他顺着小道往屋内走，身后久久没有响起引擎声。他没有回头，站在门前找钥匙，一拧，门没有锁，有人在里面。  
他愣住了，惊恐之余，手指用力，钥匙上的花纹硌手疼，罗伊斯反应过来想往后退，门拉开，门后的人说“你终于回来了，马尔科”


	8. Chapter 8

“你哪来这么多的东西？”罗伊斯盘腿坐在床上感慨着，身为屋主的作用有且仅限于找出了一个巨大无比，快有莱万半人高的出差用行李箱，然而行李箱被莱万否决了。  
他单手提起行李箱掂重，对罗伊斯说“光是行李箱都要超重了，而且也没这么多东西要带”  
“家里有挺多你常穿的衣服，这次一起带上，省的我还要找快递  
罗伊斯想起因为厚重被他塞进了阁楼的冬装，阁楼灰尘大光线，没什么必要，他真的不愿意上去。  
“所以我就要多补航空公司两趟的超重费，就为了把一大箱衣服从多特蒙德拿到华沙再转道慕尼黑”莱万用防尘袋把箱子罩上“还不如下次我开车来拿”  
“谁让你过来的”罗伊斯笑倒在床上  
“狗让我来的”  
“喵”罗伊斯学了一声猫叫，表示这件事跟他没关系。  
莱万先把手在裤子蹭干净灰尘，然后拍拍罗伊斯的头“第二外学的真好”说完莱万走到角落打量摊在地上的东西，不管罗伊斯怎么在床上翻滚成团。只到他小腿高的行李箱，手提不能进，得自己背着。丢两套衣服和日用品就没空格，幸好他是回家，虽不致于两手空空，也免于他大包小包的困扰。  
罗伊斯像是想起什么，从床铺上跳起，精准的落在木质地面往外跑。莱万目送他的背影，又看看没多少空余的地面，他真的在这个小房间住了好几天，第一次买房不懂事，忘了客房可能将是第二个家。下次换房的时候要买大一些，客房这么小女孩子长大了连个大一点的衣柜都放不下。  
莱万慢慢悠悠的收拾，脑子里跑过千八百个主意。  
罗伊斯跑回了门口，手上拿着一打文件，没等莱万皱眉头，在二楼干活的扫地机器人撞了一下罗伊斯的脚踝，把他给撵回去。不动手打扫的人没有发言权，罗伊斯几步跨上了床铺，把文件摊开，又拍拍床边，示意莱万坐下“相熟的经纪人说他们公司出了一份不错的养老基金，我看了，条款年限收益率都不错，我跟姐姐们商量过，觉得可以给爸妈买，不说保障生活，退休之后有点闲钱去玩也好。你这次回去问问姐姐和妈的意见怎么样，如果合适，我让经纪人联系他在华沙驻点争取拿到相同折扣条款月供款”  
莱万先看收益回报表，算年收益也不需要计算器，扫一眼，心里有个大概。 的确是像罗伊斯说的，保障说不上，但是给晚年生活找点乐趣。  
莱万问“有经纪人的号码，不用拿回去给我妈看，现在就能买”  
罗伊斯翻找着文件，找出了名片递给莱万”跟他说罗伊斯家的养老基金，他知道是怎么回事”  
“你已经买了？”  
罗伊斯眨眨眼点点头“对啊，我们姐弟三一起出钱买的。如果合适，过几年给自己也买一份”  
莱万斟酌着语句“其实你也可以直接帮我妈，费用直接刷我卡就行了”  
“我们在离婚”罗伊斯却没这么委婉，看着莱万因为这个回答沉下脸，他凑过去亲了亲他的脸继续说“而且我打电话问过你的会计师，除了日常消费，投资占你大头，基金的钱说多不多，临时加一笔还有影响你的规划”  
“婚后了我们也是经济独立？”莱万抓住了一个重点  
“罗伊斯点点头又摇摇头”也不算吧？家用我们各出一半，剩下的个人投资互不过问“  
莱万叹口气，恨铁不成钢捏着罗伊斯的脸说“你怎么这么傻，以后让我会计师每个月给你发我的报税记录，怎么说也是婚后财产上点心行不行”  
罗伊斯挺委屈的“你不也没管我的？”  
“其实有的”莱万打开手机通讯录“我困了你会计师的电话，而且每个月一次的通话记录，不过我答应了你互不过问，可能也就问问你的经济状况是不是正常”  
罗伊斯翻个白眼，一头撞在莱万的肩膀上”不正常你打算怎么办“  
”让你少出点家用留着来买喜欢的游戏机或是兵人吧“莱万抬手摸摸罗伊斯的头”不过我对你挺放心的“  
”是不是一直没什么表现机会有点点不开心？“  
”多少有点。毕竟不像你，想到的坏事都发生了，还应对的挺不错，除了离婚这个决定要倒扣五十分”莱万的口气平淡，像在说腌肉要放初榨橄榄油“各出一半家用，剩下投资互不过问这个决定怎么看都不想我的说法。一方收入用于家用，一方收入去投资这种比较适合我。”莱万得出结论“所以你早知道了我要跳槽的，早到我们结婚了，你还在为这件事做铺垫”  
“上帝有时候挺不公平的。怎么就有人长得帅还高，脑子还这么好”罗伊斯感慨。  
“这时候夸我，我也不会高兴的”说是这么说，莱万还是笑了笑。  
“也不算知道，是猜的。那时候抢到了欧洲区经销权，你的电话都被猎头打爆，你不像我，你没有删，存下来，再傻也能猜到你的心思”  
“那你还跟我结婚？”莱万止不住想叹气，想想都替罗伊斯委屈”又结婚又离婚的，是觉得离婚律师的收入还不够高吗”  
“当然是因为喜欢你，想跟你一起生活“罗伊斯的回答理直气壮，”离婚也是因为我没办法维持跟你一起生活这件事，不是不喜欢你。我问你，你会不会留下的时候，你说会，可是我们都知道你不会，我不喜欢你骗我。“说着罗伊斯有些不开心了。  
莱万张张嘴试图解释，然后放弃了，一个字一个词，干瘪无力的说”总觉得说实话，你可能会哭，可是你没怎么哭过，我也不想你哭，对不起。“  
”没关系，我知道的“ 罗伊斯挪动的膝盖走到莱万身边抱着他。  
莱万闭上眼呼出一口气靠上去“我做的所有事真的真的只想你开心”  
“我知道“罗伊斯低头亲了亲莱万的头顶，头发长了些，质地生硬，据说是个脾性不好的人。也是一个罗伊斯很喜欢，也很喜欢罗伊斯的人。

航班在下午两点半起飞，两个人掐时间开车去机场。  
罗伊斯已经打电话给人事说明天复工，小长假的最后一天他并不打算出门，穿着t恤短裤准备刷几把马里奥把日子混过去。莱万没允许他这么做，丢过一件外套给他，牵着人拎着行李箱往车库走。  
忘了袜子，罗伊斯又必须得出门，莱万就看着罗伊斯光脚踩进匡威板鞋，弯腰调整好鞋舌的位置，耷拉板鞋走起来。  
自从车祸事故后，这是莱万第一次摸上了方向盘，罗伊斯蜷着腿坐在副驾驶，扣好安全带，手机连上车载蓝牙选歌。  
莱万看了一眼副驾驶，那双发黄发旧的匡威鞋后跟已经踩扁踩进去，罗伊斯的脚后跟有几道印痕。  
“时间不赶，我真的可以楼上给你拿一对袜子”  
“穿袜子也是要踩后跟的”罗伊斯的腿有些麻，伸了一个大大的懒腰，膝盖小腿脚尖拉出一条线。  
“为什么？”临近中午，太阳高了些，温度也高了，莱万关高了窗调低了空调温度。  
“匡威好穿是好穿，就是磨脚。”  
“那你还买？”  
“好搭，方便省心，还有联名合作款”  
“我真的不懂你们鞋圈再想什么”到了红绿灯，莱万抽空看罗伊斯，官方app跳出了新款上架提示。  
“你不需要懂，买到就完事了”罗伊斯喜滋滋的在日历上添加了日程提醒。  
地方小，机场远不到哪去，他们到的时候，比登机还早几个小时。罗伊斯跟在莱万伸手办理托运，找个星巴克坐下耗时间。  
罗伊斯要了一个夏季限定新品，昨天邻居送的水果挞，糖分过量，罗伊斯放弃了使用甜品卷，莱万追加了一杯红茶。他解释说“今晚打算早点睡”  
“养生？”  
“养老”永远不懂比自己小一岁的罗伊斯在想什么的莱万这样回答。  
到时登机，莱万牵着罗伊斯去到安检口，“我要走了”  
罗伊斯挥挥手“路上小心”  
“还有呢”莱万又牵着罗伊斯往旁走了两步，省的碍位置。  
“你该过安检口了”  
“快点，说点我喜欢听的”  
“身体健康？”  
“嗯，你继续，现在改签很方便，大不了回家吃宵夜”  
“早点回来”罗伊斯低着头看鞋尖，鞋底撵了一圈，抬头看着莱万“早点回来，我在这里等你”

没有改签，航班没有晚点，莱万落地时是下午茶的尾声，等拿到了行李却过了晚饭时间。莱万提着行李往外走，的士站前排了长队，干脆转地铁到附近站再打车，莱万找了个空地靠着翻找钱包找地铁卡。  
Robert。有人喊了他一声，莱万抬头，是亲姐，莱万笑弯了眼睛，早说不用亲姐跑一趟，她也还是来，倒也省下了功夫。  
故居在郊外，母亲恋旧，不愿意搬，家里条件好起来，莱万让母亲去跟姐姐住半年，找个人把旧居翻新。粉刷了墙壁，加固的横梁基建，老家具尘封放在后院的杂物房。母亲忙的闲不下来，当用于补贴家用的手工织物，这时候搭在电视机沙发上。莱万一进门看到铺在地面上的手指地毯，笑着对姐姐说“我还不如家里的地板。”  
母亲笑着一掌拍在莱万的手臂上，不轻，掸起了浮尘“瘦了”每次回来母亲总要说这一句瘦了。  
莱万把行李箱提上了二楼，丢到了自己房间，换了一身衣服下来了。  
饭桌上的晚饭被放进了微博炉里加热，又端上桌，莱万一看表就是，笑出声。有时候话别乱说，赶不上的晚饭成了夜宵了。  
“笑成这样，想什么？马尔科？”姐姐把汤放在他桌前，抬手拍拍他的头，像哄一只小狗。小时候她就喜欢这样做，拍拍头拍拍背，笑着说多大都是我弟弟。  
姐姐笑起来像娜塔莉。这是罗伊斯说的，他看超英片惊喜搂着他的手摇啊摇，眼睛发亮。莱万的心揪成一块，不知道为说这句话的罗伊斯还是为了罗伊斯口中的姐姐。罗伊斯抬着摸着莱万的眉眼“你们姐弟真是从小好看到大，嗯你最好看”捏着心脏的手松开了，温度传到了心脏随着血流旁边全身”他太好哄了，为了这一句话开心的后半场电影都看不进去。  
这种小事没让罗伊斯知道，更不可能告诉姐姐，可会被她嘲笑圣诞假期都不愿意回家。  
“是，想到马尔科。”这点事实倒是可以承认。  
吃晚饭时，母亲和姐姐坐在餐桌对面，时不时说两句还要吃些什么，吃饱了吗？不要吃太多晚上睡不着。  
已经过了母亲的睡觉时间，姐姐的手机接了三通小侄子的夜间通话，莱万匆匆吃完，哄着母亲这次能多住几天，明天一整天都可以说话。姐姐想帮忙洗碗，也被他推着走回房间。  
“快回电话，不然我就是破坏城市的哥斯拉”  
“碗没洗”姐姐回头朝他说话，莱万可担心她脚滑往下掉“我洗我洗，保证洗干净，特别干净会发光的”  
“你最讨厌洗碗了”姐姐提着嗓子抗议着。  
“小声些，妈睡了”莱万赶紧制止“我是讨厌所有家务，看在我这么勤奋份上，赶紧回去睡，别耽误我洗碗”  
“我家的小狗崽长大了”姐姐踏上最后一个台阶，终于比下几个台阶的莱万高出半个头“都长这么高了”  
莱万拿这种家人特有煽情没办法，又不能拒绝 “是，记得让你儿子多喝牛奶，争取长得像我一样高，不用谢”  
姐姐看透了莱万，不理他的胡说八道“这么久不见抱一个”  
“别告诉姐夫。我陪你逛街拎包，他能瞪我一路”莱万抱住了姐姐轻轻地拍她的背。  
“那都是二十年前的事”姐姐想起了年少事，笑出声。  
“我从不小看男人的嫉妒心”  
“马尔科就不会这么想”姐姐在莱万的后背狠拍一记  
“马尔科只会觉得你好看的像娜塔莉”  
“眼光真好”  
“我也这么想”

第二天他起来得早，趁着天早不热，他下楼先把后院的花圃重新翻一遍，加固围栏，给下水道的铁栏上油维护电路维修小家电零零总总，不忙，很能杀时间。  
母亲拿着小椅子拿着一小盆干果剥着跟他说话。  
“忙吗?”  
“还好”  
“累吗？”  
“不累？”  
“够钱花吗？”  
“够”  
来来去去不过如此。  
这次母亲还问“跟马尔科吵架了？”  
莱万发现了一个蜂窝，不大，也就有个拳头大，他一个人也能处理，不过要等晚上，平时总有野猫来蹭饭，不好用杀虫药，只能烟熏。  
“和好了”  
“说开了吗？”  
“说开了”  
“那就好“”  
家人总给他更多的包涵空间，也更懂他。眉梢眼角没动静，偏开眼神就知道该结束话题。  
无论年龄长幼，一家之主要做的无非就是这些，保护家人，建起温室，一声不吭地清理掉庭院会为虫害提供庇荫的杂草。偶尔的专横固执是无可避免的副作用。  
莱万家的故事笼统说起不需要三句话的长度，父亲早逝，担子早早压在了幼子身上，抢着琐碎时间读书兼职，大学没毕业，就把助学贷款给还清。姐姐结婚时，还是莱万挽着姐姐走过教堂红地毯，托付给另一个男人手上。  
墙壁上点着蜡烛，暖黄烛光照亮着新婚夫妇的笑脸上。姐夫带着姐姐跳开场舞，母亲拿着手绢擦眼泪。这时的他比起早逝的父亲还要高，一手搂着母亲肩膀低声安慰着，不提不要哭这些话，整个舞池里最有资格哭的人就是母亲了。  
“会好的，姐姐会过的非常幸福”莱万哄道“不好的话，我把那个男人的头给拧下来”他吞下了后半句。他做的多说的少。忙完了后院，还有住房，还把阁楼清理一遍，累的更不愿意说话。  
“每次回家都像是免费劳力”姐姐来看他，莱万坐在屋檐下看日光的模样，让她觉得提前了好多年看到了退休后的莱万。  
“平时辛苦你了”莱万和姐姐击掌，没什么好说的。  
“两姐弟，说这些”姐姐像是想起什么，抬手拍了莱万的肩膀“今晚睡前，把你的床挪开。你侄子在二楼玩手指赛车，车滑进了床底拿不出，还可哭了好久，买新的也不行。随你，只要喜欢的”  
姐姐看起来还像指点他的坏毛病，莱万赶紧抬手说“使命必达，明天我开车给你送过去，好吗？”姐姐放过了他，进屋和母亲说话。

等一切收拾完了，莱万擦着头发往房间走，浴室有风筒，但他没罗伊斯这么在意发型，一时犯懒不愿意用  
他看到了床铺，想起了姐姐的叮嘱。他旧时小床铺是铁架床铺上床垫，受困于小镇里的鬼故事，换家具全改成了床底封死的木质床。  
莱万打量一圈房间，床底只有一条只容下手指和手指赛车通过的小缝隙，没办法使力抬起，先挪开床头边的书桌，然后床尾的书柜，最后才是那张床。这件事出乎预料的工程量大。  
莱万插着腰舒出一口气，开始动手。  
几经艰辛，莱万终于墙壁和床边之间挪开了一道缝，缝隙扩大，他看到纠结成团的灰尘不知名的毛发，积尘的小赛车和一叠碎纸。乱丢垃圾不是他的好习惯，但是这房间只会出现他的东西，小赛车是意外。  
他在床边坐下，他真的累了，并不打算收拾这个烂摊子，一切留在明天再说  
量着那叠废纸，如果不是侄子小意外，除了没失忆的莱万没人知道他的床底还有这种东西。  
看着是一份文件，密密麻麻的小字条款，不薄的文件一变二、二变四、四变八、八变十六，恨不得尽人力极限撕成了粉碎。碎纸曾经遭受了愤怒的握力，折痕上的灰尘比任何一个部分都要深。  
这是什么？他看到了两个签名处，一处是空的，一处是罗伊斯的全名签字，左撇子的稍稍前上翘的。好认  
这叠碎纸像是突然冒出睡前填字游戏，莱万发挥意外好的耐心把对应纸张拼在一起，从字母到单词再到句子，莱万的心脏狠狠地收缩扩展，一大泵血往他全身跑。指尖多了一份力量，翻开拼起了文件首页。  
是一份罗伊斯已经签字的离婚协议。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning要素太多了  
just 无脑狗血

Memory Lost（9）

罗伊斯知道莱万气疯了。  
莱万伸手越过罗伊斯的肩膀把门关上，靠近太近，有热气扑倒了脸上，不同于夏日特有的闷热，只比罗伊斯体温高出一些，让人不适。罗伊斯的后脚跟抬起，往后移了半步，挂在肩膀上的快销店里九点九欧元就能买到的斜挎包被摘下，里面有他的手机钱包钥匙，手腕被抓住，扣紧牵着往里走。  
按照他不算丰富的阅片史，这个场景像所有小成本二人转密室恐怖片的开头，心怀歹念的凶手和楚楚可怜的被害者。  
屋内一片黑，除了窗户透进来户外的灯光。路灯在下雨前会吸引大片大片的飞蚁蛾子，它们误把路灯错认成史指路月光围绕着灯光盘旋着往上飞，罗伊斯讨厌这些小生物，拉紧窗帘当作没事发生。经过走廊时，贴近地面的暖白感应灯亮起，自下而上的光线，照的两人前进的黑影像贴近面的行走的怪物，眼前宽阔的背影也变得含糊不清。多好的灯光效果。  
“怎么不开灯？”  
“我也才刚到”  
“从华沙？”  
“慕尼黑”  
这个答案并不意外，罗伊斯自己都连轴转加了一段时间的班，莱万也不能毫无动静的在华沙里呆着，这不像他也不是他。  
“怎么过来也不说一声？”  
“突然就想过来了，吓到你了？”  
穿过走廊到了门口，越过莱万的肩膀看过去是家居的轮廓，罗伊斯没少踢到桌脚，吃亏吃多了有记忆，拖沓着步子贴着地毯走，不愿抬起脚，自然而然走慢些，莱万又不乐意。扣在手腕的手用力一些。可能会有印子。罗伊斯想着却没有出声，往内侧弯手指想要勾莱万的手，像之前无数一样，在空气中晃动，指尖湿润泛凉。牵手的方式有很多种，一只手包裹着另一只手、十指紧扣、捏着手腕、牵着手腕，这些他和莱万都尝试过，扣手腕也有，通常只发生在这种时候，莱万总是要亲手紧紧抓住些什么，才敢松口确认东西是他的。  
罗伊斯摇摇头，想起在黑暗里看不清，问莱万，不开灯吗。  
莱万没说话，带着罗伊斯在沙发边坐下，并肩坐下的姿势并不是扣手腕，罗伊斯只能转身面对着莱万，一条腿踩在地毯上，一条腿蜷着压在沙发上“吃饭了吗？”  
“吃了”  
“今晚要留下来过夜？”  
“嗯”  
“打算住几天？“  
”你想问的只有这些吗？”莱万反问着”好不好困不困累不累？这是你该问我的问题吗？”  
“那我还能问你什么？问你戒指去哪？问你在慕尼黑过得开不开心还是问你经过了这么久你的破毛病怎么还没改？”  
明明看不清，可是场景分外熟悉，那时候他们没有坐在沙发上，隔着一张餐桌相互对峙，罗伊斯早就忘了他们在相互叫嚷着什么，可能有谈恋爱的迟到，加班回来谁来做饭，工作日早起难看脸色，情绪高低起伏，拿着金属勺子还有可能手滑掉进燕麦里，秉性各异的两个人在一起最不缺吵架的机会。罗伊斯不会说早起时难看脸色心情差时因为梦到莱万离开，就像莱万也没有说约会迟到是因为绕路给罗伊斯找到他喜欢的移动餐车。  
当初气的咬牙切齿的事都是小事，琐碎的莱万都不愿意接他的话，“你冷静下来，我们再谈”拎起了半空行李箱往外走。现实重叠了梦境，比起早知如此，更多是疲倦感。  
“你走吧”罗伊斯陈述道“走了就不要回头”  
莱万的脚步没有停，也有可能停了，渗出眼泪粘着上下睫毛，模糊成团看不清，他拉起行李箱往外走，带走的东西太少，事后罗伊斯在家里绕了一圈又一圈也不知道莱万带走了什么，够不够用。  
门合上了，没有响声。  
莱万很安静，没有松手，他的力气那么大，手背应该蹦出了青筋。  
罗伊斯喜欢狗。对主人的忠心温驯和对外人的冷漠凶恶，两极的态度在这个物种身上融合的恰到好处。但人类再喜欢狗，狗却未必喜欢人。放假的时候去收养所当义工，同事指着虎口附近的咬痕给他上课，如果被狗咬了，不要害怕不要尖叫，你越挣扎咬的越狠，没受伤的手拿起任何硬物，同事拍了拍自己的脸颊，瞄准了狠狠砸下去，把狗砸傻了砸怕了，你就安全了。罗伊斯学到了这条教训很多年，就像他学到的其他教训一样，赚更多钱有更好的生活，诸如此类。  
罗伊斯抬起另一只手，空荡荡的，放在莱万的手背，指尖按压着绷起静脉，打着小圈揉散僵硬紧绷的死血。  
“你不能这样”莱万喉咙间喘出两口气，像是遭遇重击的狗，莱万重复着“你不能总是这样”走近了他的身边再走开；对他笑了转眼捂着脸无声哭出来；在结婚申请书上签字的手转而在离婚协议书上签字；用爱把他高高捧起，用冷漠把他狠狠推下来悬崖。  
“这就是你给我寄签字的离婚协议书的理由吗？”  
“你居然还留着？”罗伊斯意外的抓不住重点“我以为它已经被塞进碎纸机里”  
“差不多”莱万回答的含糊不清。没有细说碎片的上被揉成的褶皱，文件被人力生撕，裂痕曲折离奇像沟壑，被人扫尽不见天日的床底吃尘。宝藏和致命利器总是被巨龙收藏在柔软的腹部下，万万不可挪动位置，不是侄子的玩具车和偶发的失忆，文件安静的消失在床底毫无效力。  
“我之前说过的话不算数” 莱万没有松手，他的意识回流，力气小了些，另一只手叠在罗伊斯的手背“我说的在离婚协议书上签字我们重来都是醉话，不作数。只要你开心我什么都愿意做，但我不会答应离婚，一年冷静期完了我会以伴侣感情没有消失再上诉，经年累月的拖下来，提起我的时候，社会关系第一栏只会是你的名字。”  
双手交叠着，总有缝隙，人为什么不能像影子交叠一样融为一体？  
在故居房间里，满手尘土拼好了撕碎的文件，莱万坐在床边看着签字，自己像个傻子，曾经让他狂怒到失去理智，不顾体面都要抓着不放的人，轻飘飘的几句话就不了了之，消耗在彼此身上的时间算什么，说过的话亲吻过的嘴唇又算什么。拥有一切记忆的罗伊斯又是怎么看他，是不是像看一个夸夸其谈的傻瓜，不知轻重要建起空中楼阁。无知的人说大话，知道一切的人怜悯的不说话。  
“你可以恨我，厌恶我，没关系，我知道这不对，我也知道也许对你来说，分开了我离你远远的会更好。可是你想都别想。光是看到文件签名处，不是我的姓氏，改回你的名字，我难受的要命。”  
“我从来都不是会让自己难受的人，你知道的”莱万摆弄着罗伊斯的双手，摊开，露出了柔软的掌心，他弯腰低头缓缓贴近，埋首其中，俯身而下的背影像山脉，随着呼吸起伏。  
罗伊斯没有说我知道，动了动手指，蹭在莱万的脸上的，新长出了胡渣，扎手。  
莱万还是没有找回记忆，罗伊斯知道，他总是知道，可是莱万还是捡回了一些属于莱万的东西。失忆的人无害的让他害怕，他不禁怀疑是相爱后的伤害让他们面目全非还是他从来没真切的认识过莱万，明明他们相识的足够早。  
抓住了不放，自我到令人讨厌，讨厌麻烦，界限分明，要是家事顺坦些该是一个糟糕的少爷脾气，可他遇到的，相爱的只有一个莱万。咬的他满心伤痕，事后还要打上五支狂犬疫苗，他还是没忍心拿起重物朝他头上狠砸下去。  
喜欢隐瞒的莱万是混蛋，轻信一次又一次的罗伊斯是蠢货，他们知道他们都知道，然而不知悔改，下一秒，罗伊斯闭眼吻下去。

胡梅尔斯在正式跳槽回多特第一天，难得十分焦虑的在四人老年群组里播了个视频电话。  
坐在单间办公室的罗伊斯扣上电话，施梅尔策当着他的面关了机，只有远在波兰的皮什切克接了电话，镜头里背景是刚装修完的办公室，身后的文件柜都是空的。  
胡梅尔斯不拘小节，接通了就问“小年轻会不会觉得我是空降兵排挤我“  
”空降兵你说不上，排挤你也不一定，但是你肯定不像马尔科一样在二十代混得开“施梅尔策蹬着转椅到镜头前跟皮什切克打招呼  
“他就是占了心理年龄相同的便宜”胡梅尔斯朝着办公室的门大喊，生怕罗伊斯听不见，这方法对付罗伊斯屡试不爽，更别说办公室只有他们三个加班，算上在波兰加班的皮什切克，都是知根知底，连表面功夫都可以省了。  
罗伊斯一把推开门，走到胡梅尔斯的椅子踹了转轮一脚，椅子带着人转了两圈，施梅尔策连忙起立跟罗伊斯击掌。  
胡梅尔斯仗着个高腿长，一步蹬地滑回来，罗伊斯没理他，对着镜头的皮什切克打招呼“新公司感觉怎么样？”  
“升职加薪了，感觉还不错”皮什切克对着他笑。  
罗伊斯也跟着笑“那就好”  
“有没有人关心一下我”胡梅尔斯挤到前置镜头前，眼睛鼻子占了整个屏幕。  
作为在场仅有的三个成年人，皮什切克说“借马尔科的switch，跟小年轻联机打一把马里奥，我记得你玩的挺好的，年轻人都喜欢游戏玩的好的人。”  
胡梅尔斯非常谦虚“我还行，是你们三个玩的太烂，烂的任天堂后悔卖游戏机给你们”  
皮什切克隔空提议的马里奥策略很成功，没等胡梅尔斯拨电话汇报战果，他就被老总点名跟进明年法兰克福展会事宜，他点头接下，罗伊斯跟着抓壮丁，丢了一堆内部服务器链接给他，言简意赅“年底到了，会计查账，这个文件夹是你的，他们做好的表格也要对”连个多余的表情包都没有，罗伊斯就下线。  
胡梅尔斯推开了罗伊斯的办公室门，看到十几个文件夹在桌上围成一圈把罗伊斯活埋，然后安静如鸡的退出去。  
又是一轮不见天日的加班和年终奖有小幅度上调的风言风语。  
难得不用加班，才午饭时间，一群人就说好去酒吧一条街从街头喝到街尾，罗伊斯答应了报销一半酒费提前，胡梅尔斯作为报销另一半酒费的人跑过去找他哭穷，看到罗伊斯收拾好东西，拿着假条准备提前跑路。  
胡梅尔斯探出一颗头“出去玩？”  
“挪开，别挡路。我要赶慕尼黑的飞机”罗伊斯拎着一个半大的行李箱。  
“我该说恭喜复合还是恭喜和好还是恭喜复婚？”胡梅尔斯直摇头。  
“挑你你喜欢的，都可以”罗伊斯走了两步，想起什么说“谢谢”  
胡梅尔斯吹了个口哨“可以按照家庭税率报税的人请吃饭”  
罗伊斯拎着行李箱，大步走“下次。下次他过来的时候，我们请吃饭,随便点”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是搞西皮多年来写过字数最多的一篇文，先起立庆祝一下。  
之前挺多话想说，写完之后反而没话说了。  
有缘下篇文再见886


End file.
